Blazing Desires
by mandii114
Summary: The story picks up where Godric's nest is invaded by Luke. What will happen when a 2000 year old vampire and a telepath cross paths? Only time will tell. - I will not be using the exact story line from the show as I want to take this in a completely different direction. Enjoy!
1. Where the fuck is Bill!

A/N- I picked up right in the True Blood storyline where Sookie meets Lorena and Luke comes into Godric's nest. I was always a believer that Godric should have lived. I wanted to give Godric a second chance so the story line will change from after the bombing. Please review, I will use the reviews to help bring the story further

Xxxxx

I had finally made it back to Godric's home or in vampire terms his nest. I was exhausted from finding Godric and almost being raped in the process. I just couldn't understand what took Bill so long to get to me. I thought Bill loved me and would have came the second he knew I was in trouble. Godric had saved me and I owed him for that.

Godric walked up to me and said, "Sookie, I wanted to thank you again for coming to find me, I am sorry about what almost happened to you and I am glad you are alright."

"Thank you Godric, I am happy that I alright too. I am just trying to figure out what took Bill so long to get to me." I said truly curious.

"Miss Stackhouse if I could have a word with you in private shortly I can fill you in with the information I have found out." Godric stated flatly.

"Okay that would be nice." I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

I was so sick of vampires, all I wanted to do was go home and curl into my nice bed and stay away from all these vampire politics. Just as I started searching for Bill, another vampire stepped in front of my path.

"Hello there. I'm Lorena."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

"Mmm, yes. You are what all the fuss is about." She looked at me with menacing eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked curious.

"Aren't you a morsel?" What the hell is that suppose to mean I wondered.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"Well, we seem to have a mutual friend."

"Bill?" I asked becoming very alert to the situation.

"That's right. It is funny that he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." She smirked at me.

"Lorena!" Bill yelled at her.

"Oh, hello darling," Why the hell is she calling my boyfriend darling!

"I was just getting to know your play thing. You always did like to prey on the innocent."

"Bill, is this your maker?" I had a stunned look on my face.

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." She glared at me. "We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room."

"What?" I spat at her.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon."

"You did? Why would you do that Bill?" I asked full of curiosity now.

Bill didn't even answer my question but glared at his Maker, "Lorena, you need to leave."

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shit with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence." She laughed.

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill said. I started to get really concerned and started to hate Lorena more and more as this conversation continued.

"We were just catching up. You must've been worried sick. Wondering where he was." She paused.

"I admit, it got a bit…heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes." She reached out to Bill and ran her finger tips down his cheek.

"Do you dare touch him again." I said heatedly, I knew the second it came out of my mouth I was talking my way into a situation I could not defend myself in.

"My. We're feisty too," she said.

"You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this." She said with a dead serious expression on her face.

"I've already won Lorena. Bill chose me. And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" I asked her seriously.

"Sookie, stop!" Bill yelled at me

"I'd listen to him," Lorena told me. "Run away, little girl." She took a step away from me but a step closer to Bill. "William and I love each other."

"You've gone mad! Get out, now." Bill yelled at her.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that, we both know." I spat out. Lorena turned to me fangs out.

"Take those words back, or they shall be your last," she told me point blank.

"We're leaving!" Bill said as he got in between us and tried to usher me out of the room.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch, you've lost this one!" I screamed at her.

Lorena grabbed Bill and threw him across the room like he was doll. She then grabbed me by my neck. She bent over looking at me with a look to kill in her eyes. Her fangs were going straight for my jugular. I closed my eyes and knew my death was coming. I couldn't figure out what happened so I peeked out of my eyes. Godric was standing next to me; Lorena's entire throat was gripped tightly by his hand. Godric whipped her back into the standing position, and pulled her a few steps back from me.

"Retract your Fangs! Now!" Lorena's fangs disappeared, but Godric did not stop there.

"I neither know, nor care, who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority." He said with ferocity so strong it nearly scared me to death. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sheriff." Lorena said obviously now showing fear.

Godric released Lorena's throat and said, "This human has proven herself to be courageous. She is a loyal friend to our kind." He took an unnecessary breath as if to control his rage. "And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena said.

He leaned closer and spoke fiercely "And you provoke me. You disrupt the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. But I haven't. Now, why is that?"

"It's your choice." Lorena said.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

"You," he said, turning and to Bill. "You seem to know her?"

"Yes, Sheriff"

"Escort her from this nest." He looked at Lorena. "I wish you out of my area before dawn." Lorena left the house escorted by Bill. That stupid bitch, I can't believe she had the nerve to put her hands on Bill like that.

Godric walked over to me. "Sookie are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Godric."

"The only reason Bill was not asked to leave this nest is because he is your escort but if he makes a scene like this again he will be banished from this area."

"I understand Godric, it won't happen again." Godric lifted my hand and kissed it softly. That's when my mind started to be bombarded with thoughts of death, bloodshed, and hatred. I knew there were several members of the FOTS outside surrounding the house. Just then Luke walked in and I knew what was about to happen. "Everyone GET DOWN!" I screamed.

I heard the bomb explode and heard shots being fired. I felt myself go flying to the floor with a hard body on top of me. I thought to myself Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea this can't be happening right now. As the smoke started to settle a little I felt the weight slide off of me and go to my right side. Godric was the one who saved me? Where the fuck was Bill? Godric looked in bad shape even for a vampire. As I got into a kneeling position I could see the chunks of silver throughout Godric's back.

"Godric… Godric oh God please talk to me." I said in a panic.

"Sookie, I will not heal properly with the silver in my back. Get it out please." Godric said in barely a whisper.

I tried to take control of the situation and started looking to find the easiest way of releasing the silver from Godric's back.

"Sookie suck it out." Godric told me.

I knew that I needed to take action so I began to get to work. I picked out the few pieces of silver that I could, and then began to do the dirty job I was asked to do. I put my mouth over the biggest piece of silver in Godric's back and sucked as hard as I could. The piece of silver came out easier than I expected. I spit the piece onto the floor and repeated sucking the rest of the silver out of Godric. As the pieces came out he started to heal but I could tell he would not fully heal until his daytime rest.

I saw Isabel approaching with Jason and was so thankful he was alright.

"Jason! Thank God you are okay!" I pulled him into a death grip hug.

"Sookie, I am glad you're alright!" He pulled me into his embrace while he looked me over. I guess he was assessing my damage.

I watched Godric slowly get off the floor and come to Isabel's side. He whispered something to her that I could not register. I held onto Jason's hand while I pondered why the hell Godric had saved me. Where the fuck was Bill? He was never there when I was truly in distress. This is the second time Godric has saved me when Bill decided to be absent.

I could not believe the week I was having first I was forced to come to Dallas to use my disabilities. I was glad that I found Godric but for Christ sake I was almost raped in the process, and then to top it all off I was just almost blown up. All I wanted was to go home and forget all about vampire politics. Just as I was beating myself up with all these thoughts Bill decided to make his presence known.

"Sookie! Sookie! Are you alright?" Bill asked while pulling me into his arms.

"I am fine, but where the hell were you William Compton?" I glared at him awaiting his answer.

"It took me a little longer than expected to get Lorena to leave." He answered.

"Why is it that when I need you that you are never there? Why is it that Godric was the one who shielded me instead of you?" I got a little louder with him.

"I was nowhere near you at the time Sookie, I would never not come to your aid if I had the choice." He spoke softly.

"Whatever Bill." I did what I do best and turned on my heel grabbing Jason and walked away.

"Sookie wait!" Bill called after me.

I bumped into Eric on my retreat and he asked me what was wrong. I explained to Eric how I felt Bill should have been the one to shield me and protect me not Godric. I explained to him that I was so thankful that Godric did help me but it hurt my own boyfriend couldn't do that for me. Bill started to walk by when Eric grabbed his arm.

"William." Eric said flatly.

"Yes, Eric?" Bill said.

"I hate to say this in front of Sookie and upset her but why is that you smell of Lorena and of sex?" Eric smirked.

"William Compton! Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I slapped him across his face and hurt my hand in the process. Eric grabbed me and put me behind him as Bill's fangs peeked their way through his gums.

"Sookie, I did not mean to hurt you, she commanded me. You have to listen to your Maker." Bill pleaded to me with his eyes.

"That's funny, because if I'm not mistaken I specifically heard you say to Sookie that your Maker had released you." Godric stepped in.

"Bill Compton you stay the hell away from me! We are through, do not even look at me! EVER!" I yelled.

I started to feel light headed but was thankful Godric had took my hand is his.

"Attention everyone, I would like everyone to start proceeding to the Hotel Carmilla. They have been notified of the situation and have security in place." Godric said with complete calmness.

"Isabel." Godric called. Isabel came up to us. "I would like you to take Miss Stackhouse's brother to the Hotel. I want the humans separated so there are less targets if we are being watched. Protect him with your life. I will escort Sookie personally." Godric demanded. "Miss Stackhouse, may I?" Godric extended his hand to me, and I gladly accepted.

Godric escorted me to a black Navigator and had me sit in the middle of him and unfortunately Eric. I could not handle today's events. I was physically and emotionally drained. I started thinking of Bill and how hurt I was that he betrayed me. I was so upset that the tears started falling. I put my hands on my face and doubled over so hurt that the man I love or should I say loved fucked someone else. Godric pulled me to him and whispered that it was alright. I sank into him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and kept crying.

We pulled up to the hotel and Godric ushered me in. Unfortunately I was obviously supposed to share a room with Bill, and that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Is there any way that I can have my room changed?" I asked Godric still sniffling.

"Of course it is late to do that tonight but you are more than welcome to stay in my room." Godric said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I could stay with Jason if you want me to." I never realized how truly beautiful Godric was until just now.

"Jason is sharing a room with Isabel so she can guard him. It is quite alright to stay with me Sookie."

"Thank you Godric. You have saved me several times in just a few short hours." I leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

Godric ushered me to the elevator and we went up to the 10th floor, this floor was for vampires only and was light tight even in the hallways. We got to Godric's room which was room 1056 and he used the key card to let us in.

"Is there any way to get my clothes out of Bill's room?" I asked curiously.

"Why of course, I will send Eric to get your belongings and have him bring them here shortly. You are welcome to take a shower and to make yourself comfortable."He said this will all the sincerity in the world.

xxxx

A/N- I decided to cut this chapter into two because it has become extremely large, there was just so many thoughts going through my head that I needed to get out. Please review and leave me any suggestions on what we may want to happen next.

Love,

Mandi


	2. Lost in the blood

A/N-. I am really happy that everyone is enjoying this story so far! Please review so I know what everyone is thinking so far.

xxxxxx

Several minutes later there was a knock on Godric's door. Godric must have known it was Eric because all he said was "Enter my child." Eric stepped through the door with my luggage, I was so thankful that I would be able to shower and get comfortable with all the nights events. Eric placed my luggage next to the bathroom door.

"Thank you Eric." I said with my best southern charm.

"Compton gave me a little trouble getting it, still on the kick that you are his and all. I simply told him he was incompetent and that I would take care of you." He wiggled his eye brows and smirked at me.

"Eric Northman, I can take care of myself! I do not need you to take care of me in anyway and especially not the way you want to take care of me. You're a pervert!"

Eric just laughed at my remark. "Godric, have fun with this one. You do not know what you have just gotten yourself into. Sookie is quite the stubborn one and doesn't like to admit when she wants something. I will see you both at first dark. Nan Flannigan would like to have a little chat with us." He shook his head and then turned to leave.

"Ugh. Why the hell can't he get it out of his head that I will not have sex with someone like him." I whispered to myself. I must have forgotten about the extremely well vampire hearing.

"Sookie, please forgive Eric. He is quite smitten with you from what he has told me. He does wish to protect you even if he is a pervert while doing so." He laughed.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked him, if he did I would just run to my brother's room but I needed to shower all the gross blood and rubble off of me.

"Of course, as I said before if you are staying here you are welcome to get comfortable there is no need to ask if it is alright."

"Thank you." I said while walking over to my suitcase. I pulled out a bra and panties, and a pair of cotton shorts with a tank top to go with it. I also grabbed my toiletries and was off and ready to shower. I walked into the bathroom which was double the size of my bathroom back in Bon Temps and shut the door. I turned on the water and waited till it was hot enough. Once I had the water at a temperature I wanted I stripped down and hopped into the shower. I scrubbed myself vigorously as if I would never feel clean and then I ended up washing my hair about three times. Once I felt I was clean I stood in the shower and just let the hot water take away my tension.

I still couldn't believe Bill had sex with Lorena while escorting her out and then tried to say she commanded him to do it. Well guess what even if he was commanded to do it, he still shouldn't have done that to me. I swear if I had a stake at the moment Eric said Bill slept with her, I probably would have staked Bill right then and there.

Godric was being so kind to me and he just seemed like the type of man or should I say vampire man that was actually sincere with his words. He was very beautiful with his short golden brown hair and his caramel eyes. I could probably see myself getting lost in those eyes. I was starting to picture Godric in the shower with me caressing me, rubbing me, and kissing my neck tenderly. Oh my god what am I doing? I am seriously standing in the shower picturing things I want Godric to do to me! There must be something wrong with me.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off, got into my night clothes and left my hair wet and down with waves. I opened the door and Godric was sitting on the bed with his eyes shut. When he heard me enter the room his eyes opened. "Do you feel better now Sookie?" He asked.

"Yes I do the shower was wonderful." Yup wonderful that I thought about you the whole time I thought to myself.

"I am going to go take a quick shower as well, please make yourself comfortable. I will be right back. We will discuss what I wanted to tell you about Bill when I get out." He said while he retreated to the bathroom closing the door.

Oh god what else could anybody tell me about Bill that would be worse than what he did before. I plopped myself onto the bed and positioned myself on my side. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to Godric rubbing my forehead very softly. Believe it or not I was actually not disturbed by this. It was actually very peaceful for me. I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"Are you ready for our talk? I am sorry to wake you but I feel I need to tell you everything I know."

"Yes of course." I said and I prepared myself for whatever was to be said next.

"I was speaking with Eric several months ago, and discovered of course there was a telepath living in his area. The Queen of Louisiana must have discovered you somehow and asked Eric if he would be willing to retrieve you and bring you to her for your services. Eric denied and said he wanted nothing to do with the matter. From there Sophie Anne asked Bill Compton to go to the area and secure you and bring you to her once he gained your trust." Godric took an unnecessary breath and continued, " The first night at your job was no coincidence, Bill had tracked you to your job. The drainers were of course real but Bill could have easily freed himself from that situation even a newly turned vampire could have. Bill waited for you to come outside to his aid so you would feel he was harmless. When the drainers attacked you the next evening Bill waited until you were badly injured before rescuing you because he wanted you to take his blood so you could be easily tracked and he could see how you were feeling and when you were feeling it." He sighed but continued, "Then of course you did trust him because he saved your life but what he really did was deceive you. I am sorry about what happened here, I am not happy about what he did to you with Lorena but I will be banning him from my area after tomorrow night's meeting with Nan Flannigan. I also would like you to not go back to Bon Temps with him and to let me personally watch over you while you are here and of course I will escort you home to make sure you get there safely." He finished off and then looked into my eyes as if to see what I was feeling. Maybe he did know what I was feeling already considering I had his blood in me because of the bombing.

"Godric, Thank you for telling me. I am sure I would have never been told the truth by Bill. I would enjoy staying with you for the rest of the time here as long as it is okay. I do not feel that you need to escort me home though especially when you need to be here." I sighed and a single tear fell down my cheek.

Godric lifted his finger swiped my tear up and put it in his mouth. Bill had liked to do that too. Maybe it was because vampires did not cry real tears, or maybe it was just some weird vampire fetish.

"Sookie, I would also enjoy staying with you for the rest of the time here. I also insist that it is no problem what so ever escorting you home safely. I know you do not trust my child but please let me tell you he would never cause you harm. Eric is strong and very smart. He is also a wonderful person to have on your side when you need him. I will make sure you are comfortable and safe for the rest of this trip and I promise you that." He lifted my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." I said sincerely and then let a huge yawn over power me. "Where should I sleep?" I asked Godric considering there was only one bed in this room and I certainly wasn't about to kick Godric out of his own bed.

"You can sleep in the bed of course, I promise I will not do anything to you if that is what your worried about." He smiled sincerely.

"No of course I am not worried about that." I actually wanted him to touch me. I hate the side effects of friggen blood. Who would of thought I would be complaining about fantasizing about a beautiful man like Godric.

I climbed under the covers and Godric followed. He took off his shirt and laid it on the floor next to the bed. I was starting to get hot and bothered again by just seeing his muscles when he flexed and moved. Even Bill did not look this good with his shirt off. Godric was very muscular when he was turned and he looked yummy enough to eat no pun intended.

"Would you mind if I held you? I sometimes like the heat of another and have not had that pleasure in many years."

"Yes, I can agree to that." I turned to face him and buried my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell into a fast deep sleep.


	3. The way I feel

A/N- I have so many thoughts going through my head so please if you have suggestions as the readers feel free to let me know! I will credit anyone for any input they add to this story. There may be a slight Lemon in this chapter. I guess you all will have to read to find out!

All Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am borrowing them of course... who wouldn't?

xxxxxxxxxx

I awoke still laying in the crook of Godric's neck. I had the best sleep I have had in such a long time. I didn't dream and I still felt so peaceful. I really didn't want to move but my bladder was making itself known. I moved Godric's arm that was still wrapped tightly around me and headed to my luggage. I picked out a black laced bra with the matching panties and grabbed a black sundress with red swirls. I glanced at the clock to realize I had slept the whole day away. It was five o'clock and the vamps would be waking up in about an hour.

I stepped into the bathroom closing the door and turned on the shower water. After reaching the right temperature I stripped down and got in. The water felt even better than last night. I washed my hair and my body. Then I shaved my legs. I got out of the shower and dried off and proceeded to dress. I thought I looked pretty good my hair was a little lighter today and I had no physical pain anymore from the previous night's events. I blow dried my hair and the curled it throughout. I put some makeup on and was heading out of the bathroom when I bumped into Godric.

"I'm sorry Sookie." He said sincerely. Wow he looked beautiful with his shirt off.

"It's okay Godric." I said with a smile. Feel free to bump into me any day. I could not believe I was lusting for Godric this soon after Bill. I knew he could feel that I was lusting for him and my cheeks began to turn a light shade of crimson.

"Sookie, it is okay to feel the way you do. It is because of the blood. It will start to fade as long as you don't take my blood again." Godric said as a matter of fact.

"Godric, the blood may have part to do with it, but it doesn't change the fact that you saved me and have been nothing but genuinely caring the whole time I have been here." I said. Wow Sookie why don't you just tell him I want to screw you Godric!

"I have been caring the whole time because I do care Sookie. If my kind continues to treat humans as if they a blood bags it will never work." He sighed. "I want there to be peace among our kinds and I know that is an issue."

"I want that to Godric, I really do." I said genuinely. "I was wondering what the meeting with Nan Flannigan is going to be about tonight?"

"Well, Nan is very pissed off about the events that have taken place. She feels we have made ourselves look weak by the FOTS. I am sure there will be some fighting but that comes with her temperament. I would like you to be at the meeting. Unfortunately Bill will be there as well but as I said I am planning on banning him from my area after this meeting. Are you okay with accompanying me?"

"Yes of course, I would feel awful if I didn't go. I am just not looking forward to seeing Bill what so ever. I just have a bad feeling about it. I am still very hurt and feel very betrayed by Bill." I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

I looked down at the ground so Godric wouldn't see me cry but I knew that he knew I was. He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I would look at him. I looked deep into his eyes and he stared straight into mine. I licked my lips and I guess that was all the signal he needed. He kissed me softly on the lips waiting for my reaction. I parted my lips slightly and that was all the invitation he needed. His tongue slid between my lips searching mine for all it was worth. I kissed him back passionately my tongue exploring his while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Godric picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the bed and laid me down softly he kept his body between my legs and continued to kiss me. We kissed for several minutes exploring each other and then he ended the kiss.

"I am sorry Sookie, it's just you are so beautiful. I would never want to rush you into something you didn't want to happen." He sighed. "I am going to go speak with Eric before the meeting and then I will come back to the room to get you and escort you down. Feel free to order room service and put it on my tab."

"Thank you Godric, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome Sookie, I will return soon." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

Holy shit what did I just do! I want Godric I really do, but I am not just someone's booty call. Would that be all I would be to him, or did he genuinely want me too? Oh god this is just so confusing is this all because of his blood or do I truly like him? It took me a matter of seconds to answer my own question. I spoke aloud to myself. "I really do like him."

I needed to distract myself so I called room service and ordered a steak with mash potatoes, gravy, green beans, and a biscuit. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and I let the bell boy in with my food. I sat down to eat and everything was wonderful. When I was done eating I freshened up my makeup and fluffed my hair.

I sat back down on the bed on dosed off. I awoke to Godric coming in the room. "Sookie we will be leaving to meet Nan Flannigan in a few minutes. We are to meet her in Isabel's room. Your brother will also be attending. I would like you to stay in between Eric and I incase there are any issues with Bill. If he gets out of line I will be right there with you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready as I will ever be."

Godric grabbed my hand and helped me off the bed. He wrapped my arm through his and we headed to Isabel's room. Godric rubbed my hand with his while we walked but we remained in silence. Eric came out of his room at the same time and took to walking on the other side of me.

"Sookie, Whatever you do don't go running back to Bill Compton now he is a dirt bag."

"Thanks for your input Eric but I can handle myself."

We continued the walk to the other end of the hall. Isabel and Jason were standing outside of her room and Stan was pacing around like a damn fool. Isabel came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and was happy I had made such a good friend in Isabel since we met. Isabel and I clicked in a way she was like a mother type figure, where I was still learning so much every day it was nice to know that I could go to Isabel for anything and she would most likely give me a straight answer. When Isabel released me I hugged Jason.

Stan came up to all of us and said, "Nan is on her way, we should all go in and get seated."

Godric once again took my arm and that's when I felt that Bill was present and rage was radiating towards me. We all walked in not exchanging any words. Godric sat on the couch with me next to him. Eric was standing talking to Isabel but approached when Bill tried to sit next to me.

"Sorry William but I will be sitting next to Sookie tonight." Eric smirked. It was hard to not almost laugh at Bill's expression. Bill looked pissed and I could feel that through the blood bond. I am also pretty sure he felt my amusement. Bill didn't back down from Eric, he just used his typical vampire line.

"Sookie is still mine Eric whether you like it or not we are blood bound." He said.

"I don't care what you are Bill, you betrayed Sookie and therefore she is no longer yours." Eric said, looking at Godric and I with a smile on his face.

Just then Nan Flannigan decided to open the door. She beamed right at Godric.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sherriff? You allowed yourself to be captured by the members of the FOTS making us all look weak?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I gave myself willingly."

"Do you know how much shit I have to go through with the media because of this bullshit? You have made a mess you cannot handle this time Sherriff."

"I understand." Godric said simply.

"This is your punishment, you will no longer be Sherriff in this area, but I will allow you to pick your replacement because you are very respected by the people in your area. Do you know who you would like to take over the duties?"

"Yes, Isabel should be appointed the job. She is well respected and already knows everything she needs to do. I will leave the area so the transition is easier." Godric told Nan.

"Where will you be staying in the meantime?"

"I will be heading to Area 5 to stay with Mr. Northman for awhile." He said.

"Very well. You may have a few days to leave the Area." With that Nan stood up and left the room.

I was shocked Godric was going to be staying in Louisiana by me? I was happy yet nervous at the same time. Maybe I would get to know Godric better, or maybe it was a horrible idea to get involved with another vampire. I had a different feeling about Godric, a feeling that he would never hurt me or betray me like Bill had.

**TBC.. I know I cut off at a good part but at least I post the second half up right along with it! Enjoy!**


	4. It's five o'clock somewhere!

After Nan Flannigan left the room, Bill's blazing eyes were making daggers through me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He glanced from Godric, to Eric, to myself and I could tell he was about to start with his rambling again.

"Sookie, we need to talk in private." He stated flatly with a determination I had never seen in him quite before.

"Bill, whatever you need to say can be said in front of Godric, as well as Eric." I said dryly adding a bit of disgust in my voice.

"Fine. If you want our business known between them I will lay all of it out there without a bit of regret." He threatened.

"Now Bill, don't you think if you are going to threaten me that I will want even less with you then I already do. You disgust me with the way you treated me, you lied and deceived me in numerous ways and I am over this relationship. You are probably going to waste your time trying to convince me to believe more of your lies and I WILL NOT fall for it again!" I yelled at him.

"Sookie, I was sent to Bon Temps to gain your affections but shortly after I met you I fell in love with you. I should have told you what was going on but I did not want to chance loosing you. I truly love you. Please give me a second chance to make this all up to you." He said trying to be sincere. He had a slight quiver to his voice probably do to the fact he knew Godric or Eric could kill him and send him to his final death if he said the wrong thing.

"Bill, a second chance is out of the question. I am not getting sucked back into your lies no matter how convincing you sound, and so you know it isn't very convincing to me. I am so fed up with you and I will not EVER go back to you." I said turning to Godric to speak to him.

"Godric, I would like to go home with Eric and you. I do not want to be in the same area with Bill and we were supposed to be departing tomorrow when he woke. Is there a way to change the arrangements?" I asked with sincerity and probably a bit of pleading showing in my eyes. I do not normally beg but I was willing to make an exception to stay away from Bill.

"Of course, I will make the arrangements, and discuss them with you later."

"Eric, please go to Sookie and Bill's room and collect the rest of Sookie's items"

"I do not think this is a great idea Sookie, I will not harm you in any way. Please come back to our room for the evening." Bill said.

"I do not care what you think Bill. I am staying with Godric for the evening, and will be returning home on a flight with them." I hissed at him. I would normally never hiss because Gran would have said that as no way for a Southern girl to speak but I could not keep the disgust out of my words that I had for Bill Compton.

"Let's go Compton. I have more important things to do then fight over Sookie's belongings." Eric said and followed Bill out of the room.

Godric and I departed after a moment's time and headed to his room. We walked in silence as I brutally beat myself up for loving Bill Compton in any way at all. I also had this feeling deep within me that even though I wanted out of the vampire politics shit that it would never happen. I felt a connection with Godric and knew it wasn't just his blood making me feel this way. I had a feeling that this was something more. Maybe I was supposed to meet Godric, in some crazy way I could picture myself falling for him but what would an ancient vampire like him want with someone like me? I pushed those thoughts aside as we approached Godric's room. Godric opened the door and let me go in first. I went right to the couch and plopped down with a thud. I was exhausted from all of the commotion with Bill and I was ready to get comfortable and just go to sleep.

"Sookie." Godric spoke softly.

"Yeah?" I asked Godric.

"I was wondering if you would let me take you to dinner this evening." He smiled at me, and my heart skipped a little beat.

"I would like that Godric. Let me just freshen up." Yeah I am exhausted but I would like to spend time with Godric. What the hell its five o'clock somewhere right?

A/N – A little shorter than the other chapters but the next will start with a dinner between Godric and Sookie and who knows maybe a slight lemon? Reviews Please! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I am totally skipping the roof scene because I just didn't think it should have happened at all!


	5. The Dinner

After Godric had asked me to dinner, I sat in the bathroom full of nerves. I really did have some type of feelings for Godric. I washed my face and reapplied just a little make up. I reached into my bag that I had brought in the bathroom and decided on a quick wardrobe change. I grabbed out my "little black dress" as the world calls it and put that on as well as my blood red "fuck me" heels. I walked out of the bathroom and told Godric that I was ready.

I noticed that Godric had changed as well. He was wearing nice black slacks with a light gray button up shirt that made his beautiful gray eyes stand out. Godric's choice of clothing just made him look like the beautiful 2,000 year old vampire that he was. Godric turned around to look at me and I saw his mouth go into a slight smirk.

"You look beautiful Sookie." He said sincerely.

"You look very nice as well." I said with a blush to my cheeks. I swear my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, there was absolutely no way he couldn't notice that my heart rate was uncontrollable.

"Shall we?" He extended his hand and I took his hand in mine. We walked to the elevators and headed down to the lobby. He escorted me out the side door where there was a black sedan waiting for us. Godric opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He shut my door and went around to the driver's side.

We pulled away from the hotel and I was relieved to be away from Bill. I was even more excited to be able to spend some more time with Godric. We continued to drive through the city and just when I thought we were going to be leaving the city he pulled up to a small fancy restaurant. He parked the car and helped me out. As we walked in my jaw almost dropped. It was beautiful, there were crystal chandeliers hanging above each table which was very few. This restaurant was definitely made for privacy. We walked up to the podium where there was a small brunette standing. I dropped my shields and found she was some type of shifter.

"Two please." Godric said.

"Sure, please follow me." The small brunette said. I was surprised she was a shifter she was so tiny but I guess that goes with the saying "little but mighty."

She ushered us to a small booth in the back that was very secluded. I was nervous but excited at the same time this was definitely a very intimate place and I did not feel I deserved Godric to bring me to such an extravagant place.

He let me slide into the booth which was a process in itself. Maybe I shouldn't have worn the little black dress but I could not help but get satisfaction from the way he looked at me while I was wearing this. He slid in after me but kept a few feet's distance in between us. Damn, I can't believe how much the distance actually disappointed me.

The waiter decided to make his appearance just then to take our drink order. I hadn't even had a chance to open the menu yet but Godric spoke on both of our behalf.

"I will take a Royalty Blended, and please bring your finest champagne for the lady." He smiled.

"Right away sir." The man scurried along.

"Do you like the restaurant Sookie?" He asked with sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes, it is beautiful Godric. Thank you for bringing me here." I smiled at him. Oh boy did he make me want him with that beautiful smile on his face.

"Well, take a look at your menu. You can get anything you want." He said.

"Thank you." I said while flipping the menu open. The menu was a mix of Italian cuisine, as well as anything else you could ask for and considering I was a big fan of Italian foods, I was very excited to try out the food.

The waiter came back and took my order. I ordered the chicken parmesan with fettuccini. I noticed as I was ordering the Godric had slid closer to read my selection his hand was so close to my leg that I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. _What the hell, why am I feeling this way_! I mentally yelled at myself. _Make a move Sookie! You are a strong Stackhouse woman!_ I continued to verbally assault myself. I placed my hand on my leg, close to wear his hand was and turned to look at him.

"Godric, what is going to happen now? I mean I understand your role of Sherriff is now passed along but what will happen now that you are coming to Shreveport?" I asked curiously.

"I plan on eventually opening a business but seeing as I had a good income from this area I think I may take some time off. I will stay with Eric for a short time but plan on looking for my own place in that area. You live close by to the area correct?" He asked a smiled at me.

"I live about forty five minutes to an hour from Shreveport. I live on Bon Temps." I answered.

"Well maybe some nights I can visit you?" He asked.

"I would like that Godric, I enjoy being around you." I stated.

"I enjoy being around you as well. You are beautiful, well mannered, and have a strong head on your shoulders." He smiled. I half smiled back but half frowned. If only Bill had made me feel that way. Godric could tell something was bothering me and he didn't need to be a telepath to figure it out.

"Compton is a fool Sookie. He lost a beautiful woman. Do not beat yourself up over him. He does not deserve you."

"Thanks, but it just bothers me that I fell so hard for someone who betrayed me. I feel like our whole relationship was a big lie."

"Well your relationship was a big lie. I will not try to make you feel better by saying it wasn't. I want to be nothing but truthful to you." He said. The waiter appeared with my food just then and placed it in front of me. He placed down the Royalty Blended for Godric and a bottle of champagne for me. Godric poured a glass of champagne for me and poured his drink into a champagne glass as well. The waiter took his leave and our conversation continued right where it left off.

"I know it was a big lie and I feel like a fool. Thank you for being truthful with me though."

"Sookie, I would like to ask you something. I know it is very soon and you can take your time and answer when you are ready. I was wondering if I could court you." He smiled.

I smiled back as the blush crept into my face. It was very soon but how could I refuse Godric. Something about this man made me want to do bad things and not give a crap that I was a sweet southern belle.

"Yes. I would really like that Godric." I smiled back at him.

"I do not want to move fast with you as Compton did or deceive you. I want to earn my trust with you and court you like the lady you are." He smiled back.

I continued to eat my meal and as I was taking a sip of my champagne, Godric reached for the hand I had placed on my leg. He held my hand and stroked his thumb over my skin as I continued to eat. Godric watched with contentment and I had the strong satisfaction of him just touching me in such a way. I know it sounded high school that I was excited to have a man hold my hand but this was so much different. Godric knew I had just had my heart shattered and he was slowly trying to put it back together.

After Godric had paid for the bill and I thanked him we walked back to the sedan together holding hands. He once again opened the door for me and helped me in before he unlinked our hands he kissed the top of my hand and thanked me for joining him. He walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He started the car and started driving back towards to hotel but as we were driving he took my hand in his once again. It felt nice to have his hand in mine and made me excited that I knew this was just the beginning. Godric actually wanted to court me in the way a lady should be by bringing me on actual dates and getting to know each other. One side of me was ecstatic that he wanted to do so, and the other side of me said screw him courting you just jump his bones already.

I knew the second option sounded good but I knew I should take my time with Godric. I could see this leading somewhere with him and that alone made everything I could imagine with him worth the wait. We arrived at the hotel and he ushered me in with his hand on the small of my back. We once again walked to the elevators and headed up to his room. We went into his room and I sat on the couch. It was such a nice evening but I was exhausted I just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep but didn't want to miss anytime I had with Godric.

Godric sat down next to me on the couch and pulled my legs onto his lap. He slipped off my red "fuck me" heels and began to rub my feet. He was so gentle and it felt so good. He rubbed his hand on the heel of my foot and rubbed his way up to my toes. I let out a moan of pleasure. Godric's hands were amazing. He smiled obviously happy with the effect he had on me and moved to the other foot. By the time Godric had finished with my feet I was in pure bliss and wanted to return his favor.

"Godric sit forward." I told him. He complied and I slid behind him. It wasn't easy considering I was in a dress so I tried to kneel behind him. Godric laughed and turned towards me slightly.

"Sookie just sit you can put your legs on the sides of me, I promise I will not look." He chuckled.

I never heard a vampire laugh like that and I giggled back. Godric turned back around and I put a leg on each side of him. I began rubbing his shoulders with the palms of my hands. I went soft then would switch and put a little pressure. I knew that he didn't particularly need a massage but it was nice to touch his muscles. I continued with his shoulders and worked my way down his back. I slid my hand underneath the back of his shirt and felt his cool skin under my hands. I continued to rub his back up and down.

After a few minutes I switched methods and ran by fingertips up and down his back and across his shoulders. He turned his head to the side and smiled at me and I smiled back. The next thing I knew Godric's lips were pressed softly to mine. I hesitated for maybe a fraction of a second because I was shocked but automatically kissed him back. His tongue slowly slid between my lips seeking my permission which I granted. It was a sensual kiss, no aggression, no dominance. It was just a sweet kiss and I loved every second of it. After a minute or so of just kissing, I hesitantly pulled away to breathe.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I am sorry I could not resist but I stuck to my promise, I did not look lower than your face."

I giggled back in return. "It's okay Godric, I am sorry I pulled away but I needed air." I said shyly.

"Of course, let us get some rest. Would you like to take the bed?"

"No, it is your room. You use the bed." I said.

"How about you sleep next to me, I will be a gentleman." He said sincerely.

"Okay and I will be a lady." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

I stood up and went to my bag. I grabbed out a pair of white pair of cotton shorts with a pink spaghetti strap and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out Godric was in a pair of boxers climbing into the bed. I slowly climbed in next to him. Godric leaned over me and tucked me into the covers he cuddled up next to me and held me close. He kissed my cheek and then my lips and I kissed him back. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was him whispering. "En dag kommer du att mitt liv, godnatt min söta angel."

**A/N** – So there we have it, the dinner we have all been waiting for! Please let me know what you all think.

The translation to En dag kommer du att mitt liv, godnatt min söta angel means one day you will be my life, sleep my sweet angel.

I am also looking for someone to review my chapters and help catch any mistakes that I missed. If anyone is interested please private message me and let me know.


	6. A girl I could love

**A/N-** I feel like I needed to hear from Godric in this chapter and see his point of view on Sookie. The chapter will be all from his view.

Sookie had fallen asleep which wasn't surprising. She was absolutely exhausted from the night's events. The moment Sookie got me from the FOTS and entered my home I knew that I needed her in my life. For two thousand years I have walked this earth and never have I met anyone even close in comparison to Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie was the type of person who really cared about people no matter if they were human, vampire, shifter, etc.

I grabbed my phone off of the table next to us moving cautiously so as not to disturb Sookie. I texted my day man to tell him to get a listing of houses for sale that would accommodate my needs in the Shreveport and Bon Temps area. I shut the phone and curled back into the warm woman lying next to me. I kissed her forehead and fell into my death sleep.

I awoke several hours before sunset being my age I could wake before sunset and be fine but I still could not leave the room. I looked at the still sleeping Sookie next to me. I kissed her cheek and moved the hair that had fallen in her eyes. She sighed and rolled to face me still asleep. I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. I ordered her all the breakfast foods from the room service menu and then awaited the bellboy. About a half hour later Sookie's food had arrived. It smelled good and I could not remember the last time I had even tasted human food. I tipped the man and he left quietly. I walked over to Sookie and slid back in the bed next to her. I slowly rubbed my hands up and down her back and she started to wake up.

"Hej Törnrosa." I whispered to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Godric. What time is it?" She sighed.

"It is five." I said.

"How are you awake if the sun didn't go down yet?" She asked concerned.

"I am old Sookie. I can awake before the sun sets."

"That's good to know."

"I ordered you room service, I am sure you must be hungry."

"I am. Thank you. I will be right back, human needs." She blushed.

"Take your time." I said. I went to the cart and pushed it over to the bed. A beautiful woman such as Sookie deserved breakfast in bed and I hoped to be able to give it to her this way more often. I needed to tell her I arranged a flight for tonight for Eric, her, and myself. She came out of the bathroom and I patted the bed. She sat down and chose the items she wanted and ate quietly.

"Sookie, I arranged our flight to leave tonight as long as you are ready to leave."

"Yes, I am more than ready to leave. I am ready to forget about Bill Compton and move on with my life. The only problem is that he lives right across the cemetery from me." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I will not let him disturb you." I smiled.

"Thank you Godric, you are so nice." She smiled seductively. I did not know if she realized the effects that smile had on me.

"We have about an hour before nightfall and about an hour after that to get to the jet."

"That sounds great. Eric is coming I assume?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes. Sookie I understand that you and Eric may not see eye to eye all the time but in a weird way he does care about what happens to you."

"I would like to say that I know that but he just doesn't show it at all."

"Give it time. He doesn't know how to show it yet. Eric is old and has not had to deal with a human for other than sex or blood in hundreds of years."

After Sookie finished eating I helped her pack up all of her belongings. I put the luggage by the door and told her she needed to start to get ready. Sookie grabbed the pair of jeans she picked out with a pink tank top and a white sweater to go on the top of it. She had such an easy going outlook on clothes. She didn't require Versace outfits or any name brands to make her happy and I admired that a lot.

Sookie walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later changed and her hair done with beautiful big curls. She was a vision even for someone as old as I. I swore that very moment that I knew for sure that she would be mine. She would fall in love with someone who gave a damn about her and would provide for her, and that it would be me. My dominant side was obviously showing because before I knew it my fangs had come down while I was staring at her.

"Sookie, you are a vision." I gave her a fangy smile.

"Thank you." She blushed.

I walked up to Sookie and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around me and her scent devoured me. I felt nothing in that moment other than Sookie in my arms and her heavenly scent. That's when it hit me. Sookie wasn't human and she didn't even know it. Sookie smelled of fae. I needed to look into this further before I said anything but I had a feeling this was definitely true. I knew Compton was going to secure Sookie because of her telepathy but I was unsure whether the Queen knew that Sookie was fae. I would get my investigation started when we got back to Shreveport. I could feel the contentment coming from Sookie and was happy she was so comfortable in my arms.

I scooped her chin with my finger and tilted her head up to look at me. I kissed her passionately for the first time wanting her to know there were many sides to me not just the sweet kiss she had received so far. I pulled her even further into me and kissed her until I made her breathless. When I pulled away, her lips were puffy and her eyes showed nothing but lust. I was glad to see that I got this reaction out of her. She did not pull away but continued to hold on to me. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and would occasionally skim my hand across her bottom to let her know I did want her.

We pulled away from each other reluctantly when there was a knock on the door. I could sense Eric at the door and knew it must be time for our flight. Let's grab our things beautiful it's time to go. Isabel is bringing your brother down to meet us and then well be off to Shreveport. I opened the door and Eric strolled in.

"Are we ready?" Eric asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

I picked up Sookie's bags and extended my hand to her. She grabbed my hand and we strolled out to the elevators for the final time. The three of us stepped into the elevator. I hoped for Sookie's sake it would be the last time she saw Bill but I remembered her saying Bill lived across the cemetery so her not running into him was going to be very unlikely. When we reached the lobby, I checked us out and paid the bill. We went out the side entrance and I put her bags in the trunk. I would have Isabel send anything I needed from the nest that was still intact. I had brought my bag with several items of clothing and could order clothes when I got to Shreveport. I opened the passenger door for Sookie; Eric climbed in the back which left me to drive. I waited until Isabel got out to the car and she loaded Jason's items and he got in the back with Eric.

I pulled away from the curb ready for the twenty minute drive to the jet. I wanted to speak to Sookie on the plane and figure out what kind of watch out we needed incase Compton or the Queen tried to pull something. Eric had warned me that Sookie was very stubborn and that was a habit she was going to have to learn to put in check if she wanted to stay alive.

We arrived at the jet and I pulled down the long drive. The pilot waited as Eric and I loaded the luggage. We all ascended the steps up into the small jet, Jason took the front seat, Eric took a seat in the middle, and Sookie and I each took seats in the back.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you. I have heard that you can be quite the stubborn woman but we need to get protection in place for our arrival. Bill could have very well got in touch with the Queen and let her know that he can no longer secure you. I do not know the actions the Queen will take to try to possess you and I think it is best if we have night and day protection for you until we can figure out further steps to take. I know you may not like it but you need to trust me on this. I will be your night protection and I will find suitable day protection for you. I will not let anything happen to you."

I could tell by her facial expression that she was trying to process everything that I said and was trying not to be stubborn. She finally spoke after several minutes.

"Godric this is not easy for me. I am an independent woman and this is all just a lot to take in. I am going to trust you though because I want nothing to do with Bill or the damn Queen. I just want out of this shit that Bill has gotten me involved with. I want things to be normal and I know at this point they never will be normal for me again." She sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence we started to take off. It would be about two hours until we landed in Shreveport and I took Sookie home. The two hours went quickly as we held each other and watched a movie. We landed and waited for the pilot to open the hatch. When we did we all exited. Jason grabbed his luggage and took off to where he had a man waiting for him. Sookie informed me that his name was Hoyt and he was Jason's best friend. I then grabbed Sookie's bags and we headed towards a beat up yellow Honda. To say it was a piece of shit was an understatement this car had seen better days and looked like it would fall apart at any minute. I made a mental note to make sure I got her a suitable car.

I loaded her bags into her car and informed her that I would drive with her, and that Eric would follow and we would do a perimeter check. At this point I didn't know whether Bill was still at the hotel or if he was already back in the area. Eric pulled out before us and Sookie followed when we hit the driveway I told her to stay in the car and lock the doors while we checked the perimeter. After two quick scans we could not sense any immediate danger but that did not mean it would not happen. I got back in the car with her and we pulled up the rest of the bumpy driveway she parked around back. We both got out of the car, she locked it and we met Eric at the back door.

"If I am no longer needed, I need to attend to some area business. Godric, you can meet me at the bar or text me and let me know what you are doing tonight." He smirked and winked.

"Shut up Eric." Sookie said. He just smirked back at her and got into his car and left.

Sookie opened the back door and we went in. Her house was definitely the old farmhouse that Eric had explained it to be. It was respectable though and I could tell she maintained it with the little money she had. She yawned and I knew she was getting extremely tired from all the events that had happened in the past few days. Instead of staying the amount of time I wanted I let her get ready for bed. I tucked Sookie under the covers and kissed her goodnight. I waited the few minutes it took her to fall asleep. I locked the house up and took flight to Shreveport. I had about an hour before dawn and I needed to make sure security calls. I would see my angel tomorrow.


	7. The man for me

I awoke the next morning still feeling Godric's kiss. I was happy to be home and couldn't wait to have a home cooked breakfast. I brewed a pot of coffee and made some biscuits with sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. I finished my plate along with three cups of coffee feeling completely stuffed but satisfied. I cleaned up the mess and put my plate and mug away when I noticed a note hung up on the fridge. I do not know how I missed it while I was cooking. I took the note down and sat down to read it.

_Sookie_

_I have enjoyed your company immensely at the Hotel and_

_am happy you let me escort you home last evening. I would_

_like to bring you out this evening. Please dress comfortably._

_-Godric_

The smile I had on my face after I read the note was all it took to let me know that I was falling hard and fast for Godric. I had a good feeling that Godric would not hurt me like Bill had. He was far from being anything like Bill. Godric was genuine and cared for me and it didn't take a genius to notice. I was excited for this evening and assumed he would be meeting me at first dark at my house as he didn't tell me to go anywhere. I decided I would go shopping and get something nice but comfortable to wear. Who knows maybe I would even grab something sexy to wear afterwards. Here I go were suppose to be taking it slow and once again I am thinking of jumping his bones.

I went upstairs and hopped into the shower. I got out and went through my clothes I picked a black pair of jeans and a pink tank top. I put on some light makeup and scrunched my hair to stay into loose curls. I locked up the house and got into my beat up car. There wasn't much shopping available in my area besides Wal-Mart so I decided to head into Shreveport. I drove the hour ride into Shreveport and pulled into a small shopping center there was a nice boutique in the plaza.

I walked in and took in my surroundings. There were racks everywhere of extraordinary clothes in various colors and designers. I made my way through the racks which took me about an hour and narrowed it down to a few outfits. I found a light weight velour jump suit in charcoal gray which I would pair with a light pink spaghetti strap and my grey and pink Nikes. My second choice was a cute strapless sundress which I could be comfortable in. The sundress was white with different color tropical flowers on the lower half and a lace bodice. My last choice was a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. I also picked out several pairs of lace boy shorts and matching bras and a few thongs with matching bras as well. Considering I never spend money on myself I figured I could treat myself just this once. I made my way up to the counter and bought my purchases. I got everything settled into the car and made my way back to Bon Temps.

When I arrived at home there was a package on my back door step. I made my way in put all my stuff down on the counter and scooped up the package. I put the package with all my purchases and decided to make some lunch before I opened it. I made myself a turkey and cheese sandwich and had some chips and a soda with it. I cleaned up when I was done and decided I wanted to know what was in the package.

I picked up the package and took a seat back at the kitchen table. I opened the box and saw a note, and also saw a tinier box. I opened the little box and wrapped in a red ribbon was a cell phone. I never had need for a cell phone nor could I afford one. The first thing that popped into my head was that Godric's name was all over this so I opened the note.

_Sookie,_

_Please accept this cell phone from me. I wanted to be able to get_

_in touch with you other than just showing up on your doorstep._

_I have programmed my phone number in your phone as well as_

_a few other important ones I felt you should have. I charged the_

_cell phone for you. I will see you at first dark beautiful. Enjoy your day._

_-Godric_

I normally wouldn't accept a cell phone but Godric was right it would come in handy to get in touch with him and for emergency purposes. I grabbed out the charger and the booklet for the phone. Godric had given me an HTC Evo and it was a beautiful touch screen phone in white and black. I turned on the phone and went through the contacts when I figured out how to get to them. I saw Eric's name then Godric's and Pam's it would definitely be in my best interest to have the telephone numbers. I opened a text message to Godric and was excited to send him a text to thank him.

_Godric thank you so much for the beautiful phone. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness. I am looking forward to seeing you later. – Sookie_

I had officially thanked Godric and decided since there was about three hours left until dark that I should get ready for the evening. I grabbed my bags and ran up to my room. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized that I loved how my hair looked tonight and how my curls were hanging so I decided to leave my hair the way it was. I ended up taking out the pink lace boy shorts with the matching bra and the charcoal gray velour outfit and the pink spaghetti strap out of the bag and put them on.

I refreshed my makeup and headed downstairs to the couch to watch some TV. I heard my cell phone go off and knew it had to be Godric. I didn't give anyone the number yet so I was excited to see what it said.

G- Good Evening Beautiful- You're welcome for the cell phone. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon.

I smiled and knew I needed to stop being the timid Sookie and just talk and not be afraid of people's reactions. I replied.

S- I am looking forward to seeing you too handsome. =] You woke up early again! I wish it was dark already!

G- I wish it was dark too. I will be with you soon. Do you miss me already?

S- I would be a fool not to miss you. I am just trying to figure out what it is that you see in me.

G- I see a strong beautiful woman. I am looking forward to eventually claiming you. ;)

S- I have to say that I am too.

G- Oh really now? Anxious are you? I am.

S- I really am. I am amazed that a 2000 year old man such as you would want a crazy barmaid like me.

G- You are far from a crazy barmaid my love. What are you doing now?

S- I just finished getting ready for tonight a few minutes ago and am waiting for the sun to go down.

G- I am sure you look beautiful, I am ready for the evening as well and am waiting for the sun to go down too. What shall we do to pass the time until I see you?

S- I was just about to put on the TV when you texted me.

G- Well, I can always call a beautiful woman such as you. ;)

S- What are you trying to say Godric? You miss my voice?

I received no reply back but my phone ringing. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like a high school girl with a severe crush and a stomach full of butterflies.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello my love."

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"I was happy with texting for about the first minute until I decided I wanted to hear your voice. What are you thinking about princess?"

"I am just happy to know you will be here soon, but I am nervous to find out if Bill returned home."

"I took care of it Sookie. You will have a few of my friends roaming through your woods this evening to make sure your safe. I am planning on hiring a day guard not to smother you but to just keep an eye on your property and make sure Bill hasn't done something he will regret. Let's talk about something else though." He said seriously.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You… me… and a bed." He laughed.

"Oh really? What about us and a bed?" I giggled. I never really have openly talked like this, especially about something that I can imagine being sexual.

"Well for one thing you being naked underneath me in the bed, while I make you beg for me." He crooned. I could see this conversation getting heated if he kept talking to me like this. I giggled into the phone and knew my face turned about two shades of red.

"Really? I'm not too much of a beggar though." I said in the sexiest voice I could manage. I don't do dirty talk to well, but I will at least give myself an A for effort.

"I think I could change that my love."

"Well one day we will see."

"Oh I agree, you shall see." He said.

I looked out the window and realized it was now dark.

"Well Mister, it is now dark outside and I don't see you!" I joked with him.

"What about now?" He said.

I looked out the window again and saw a figure start to approach my porch I flicked on the porch light and saw Godric walking up. He looked beautiful, and I felt so lucky that I was starting a relationship with him.

"I see a really sexy guy walking up to my porch, I wonder who he is." I said being sly.

"Lucky guy he is to be on your porch. Maybe you should let him in?" He asked.

"Why of course, I am sorry to have to get off the phone with you Godric, but I just don't know if I can resist him." I teased.

"Damn." He said and then he was off the phone.

I opened the door and before I could even say hi, Godric picked me up in his arms and kissed me. I kissed him back with no hesitation. I had a smile from ear to ear when he put me down.

"Are you ready for our date?" Godric asked me.

"Yes, I am more than ready." I answered with all sincerity.

I went and grabbed my purse and locked up the house. Godric started walking me in the direction of the meadow throughout the woods and I became nervous. I didn't like being so out in the open with Bill god knows where. I am sure Godric could sense my apprehension because he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him as we continued our walk.

We walked for about another ten minutes when we came upon the most beautiful scene I have ever looked at. There were blankets and pillows around a small fire and a tent. There were wildflowers decorating the campsite and the clearing above us gave a beautiful view of the stars. Godric led me up to the blankets and we sat down, he reached into the tent and pulled out a picnic basket. He poured me a glass of champagne, and pulled out some strawberries. This was the most romantic setting I had ever been in, and I was glad to be here with him.

I ate some of the strawberries and sipped my champagne. I was so relaxed being here. I put my head on Godric's shoulder and sighed contently. He wrapped his arms around me and covered us with a blanket.

"Thank you for this Godric, it is beautiful here."

"Who would have thought that through your woods was a place like this right?"

"I was thinking that same thing, thank you though."

"You're welcome beautiful." He smiled at me.

I couldn't believe that someone as badass and as old as Godric could be so romantic and thoughtful. I have been thinking since we got here maybe I should take it to the next level with Godric, but I have never been the one to initiate the first move. I mean I have only ever been with Bill.

I decide making a move now was better than making a move later. I took my head off of Godric's shoulder and look him in the eyes. I lean in and kiss him. I run my tongue over his lips seeking entrance and he does not hesitate to let me. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and he nearly takes my breath away with how passionate he is. He lays me down and hovers over the top of me never breaking our kiss. When he finally breaks the kiss to let me get air his lips still never leave my body. He kisses my neck and runs his tongue over my skin so softly that it gives me goose bumps.

I moan softly while I run my hands up and down his back. As much as I enjoyed this kiss, I couldn't help but want Godric closer. I tug at the bottom of his shirt and he allows me to lift it over his head. When his shirt was off I run my hands over all these beautiful designs tattooed onto his body. His tattoos are beautiful. I then in turn kiss his neck and traced his tattoos with my finger tips. I run my hands down the front of his chest still needing to see more of this beautiful man. I unbutton his pants and pulled the zipper down. I knew I would never be able to get his pants off in this position so I stop there and kiss him again.

Godric knows what I want but nevertheless is a gentleman about it and asks me if this was what I really want, or if we are moving too fast.

As I think about what he is saying, it probably is too fast but I do want him in the worst way and well if we stop now it is just going to eat at me later and make me question myself as to why the hell I would let this opportunity slip me by. Besides if he is courting me I must mean something to him and I know that at this moment, I want him, all of him, and even if we don't do it tonight I won't hold out from him much longer, so why wait?

"Yes Godric, I really do want this. I have never felt this way before. It scares me but at the same time I want to act on these feelings that I am having." I know that what I am saying is true and I know he can see by the look on my face that I am genuine. Slowly and quickly all the same time, I am losing my will to ever hold anything from Godric.

"Do not let your feelings scare you Sookie, I have strong feelings towards you and would be honored to be with you whether we have sex or not."

I don't hesitate to show him this is what I really want. I lay him back this time and straddled him. I take off my velour jacket and lift my shirt over my head. I stop there to make sure he wants me as well and he didn't hesitate either to show me that he really does. Godric unhooks my bra and sighs in appreciation when he throws it next to us. It seems like he can't decide which breast he wanted to pay attention to first. He kisses and suckles on my right nipple and kneads on my left breast. He then switches breast and repeats his method. I moan out at the sensations of his tongue and his cool touches.

Godric flips us over again so I was lying down and he unties my pants and slides them down, and then does the same with my panties. He throws them to god knows where but right now I could care less. He then takes off his pants and looks at me to see if he should go further. I grab his boxers and start to slide them down to show him that I do want them off of him in a bad way. He takes them off the rest of the way and his manhood springs to life. To say Godric was large would be an understatement. I can't come up with the words to describe the size of him. I am sure he sees the surprise on my face because he lets out a small chuckle.

He hovers over me once again and starts kissing softly and licking down from my ear down my neck. He then makes his way to my breasts again and licks and nibbles on each one. He kisses down my stomach and I am growing anxious for him to be kissing somewhere else. He reaches my center and doesn't hesitate at all. He licks up and down my slit and swirls his tongue lightly. I moan out in pleasure and still want more, to be more exact I need more. I need to feel Godric inside of me. He reaches his hand to my center and begins to rub my nub hard with his finger. I cry out at the sensation of his tongue still working me and now his finger working me even harder.

I felt my center begin to tighten and I know I'm going to orgasm. Apparently he does too because he slides a digit inside of me and begins to pump in and out of me faster. My back arches off of the blanket and I cry out his name. Godric slides another digit into me and then begins to lick my nub, I know I was going to orgasm any second and I feel my body start to convulse with pleasure. Godric bites lightly into my nub and draws my blood and that is all it takes to make me crash over the edge. I shoot into oblivion and have the best orgasm I have ever had in my life, and as I lay there panting I ride out the last waves of a very intense orgasm.

I can't wait anymore and Godric can see it in my eyes. I flip us over again and straddle him. I place his tip at my entrance and slowly slide my core onto him. I moan out with the feel of him. I am not use to his size though and he knows that so he helps me work my way down. When I adjust to his size, I start to move myself up and down slowly. He groans out and a moan of and I pick up the pace now moving up and down and up. I decide to switch methods and begin rocking myself back and forth on him. He grabs my hips and helps me create more friction. He flips me over never separating us and he begins to pump in and out of me with an intensity I have never felt before. I have never had so much pleasure in my life and I can't help but grab his back and claw at it. I try to push us closer together if that is even possible and I feel my body begin to tighten again. I know the time is coming and I tell him so. I beg him to go faster and harder and he does obligingly. Godric pumps in and out of me with vampire speed and I go over the edge having an orgasm that puts me into the abyss. I see stars and fireworks and hear him yell out my name as his seed spills into me.

We lay there for awhile and then he slowly removes himself from me and covers us back up with the blanket. To say I am satisfied isn't even the correct word. I have never felt so complete. After about an hour of lying there we decide to go back to my house. He packs everything up and says he would return for it later. Godric picks me up bridal style and he gets us back to my home at vampire speed. I excuse myself to get ready for bed and with only an hour left before dawn I know my vampire would be leaving me shortly. Yes, my vampire, it sounds nice in my head and I know if many nights like this are going to come then I will always be a happy woman.

Godric kisses me goodnight and tucks me into my bed when I return and says he will see me tomorrow and I am anxious for the night to come once again. I knew that my feelings for Godric were growing but I didn't know whether to call it love yet or not but I do think that's where it is heading. I can see myself loving Godric and spending the rest of my human life with him. The last thing I hear before I fall to sleep is Godric whispering.

"Goodnight my love. Dream of me."

I don't have a chance to respond as I succumb to sleep. I knew I would dream of him though and for that I was happy. He is the man for me.


	8. The day after

I woke up the next day and could tell I had slept the whole day away. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already four o'clock. I rushed out of bed to take care of my human needs and then went downstairs to brew some coffee and make something to eat. I made some bacon and eggs and had two cups of coffee and cleaned up my mess.

I needed to take a hot shower before Godric decided to show up so I went back upstairs to do just that. While I was in the shower I remembered the dreams I had throughout the night. The first dream was Godric and I back in the meadow but we bonded. I knew that it took three mutual blood exchanges to bond permanently and I knew that because Bill had once told me about that. I am glad that I never performed the bond with Bill because I definitely didn't want to be bonded to him. With Godric I could see things getting serious fast and maybe this dream was telling me it was the right step to take.

The second dream I had was starring Godric as well but we were in my room making love. He had put me in positions that I never knew you could possibly have sex in but he made me comfortable to do them. I woke up from that dream sweating and with moisture seeping from my core. Who knew that having a dream of this beautiful man could make me feel this way?

I got out of the shower and toweled off. I put on my under garments and a pair of jeans with a red tank top. I walked back into the bathroom and scrunched my hair and put on some light makeup. I was excited that there was only an hour left before the sunset and I knew the time would drag on because I wanted to see Godric. I heard a knock at the door, so I headed down the stairs to see who was there. When I opened the door I was startled to see no one there but a small envelope lying on the porch.

I walked out grabbed the envelope and walked back inside. I took a seat at the kitchen table and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter that looked like it was written quickly.

_Sookie,_

_I wanted to say a couple of things to you but knew if I came by last night that you wouldn't be there. How did I know such a thing you may wonder? I saw you with your legs wide open like a slut with Godric. I knew he wouldn't hear me if I kept my distance so I proceeded to watch you act like a little slut. You are mine Sookie and it is time that you realize you will never be rid of me as much as you may want that. YOU ARE MINE! I will see you soon sweetheart._

_Bill_

I dropped the letter with shaky hands, this could not be good. What did he mean that he would see me soon? I picked up the phone and called Godric.

"Good Evening Beautiful." He answered.

"Godric, Oh my god I don't know what to do." I rambled on with trembling hands.

"What's wrong Sookie?" Godric asked seriously.

"There was a knock at my door and when I answered no one was there. There was a envelope left on the porch so I brought inside and opened it. It was a letter from Bill. He saw us last night Godric, he saw everything. He said I was his in the letter and that he would see me soon. Oh my god Godric, is he going to hurt me? What is going to happen to me? He lives right across the cemetery what am I suppose to do!" I shouted into the phone.

"Sookie! Calm down! This is what I want you to do. There is still about a half hour before nightfall. I want you to pack some belongings and get into the car. It is no longer safe for you to be at your home with him so close by. He is younger than I and will not rise as quickly as I can so I want you to pack up and start heading towards Shreveport. I will meet you as soon as the sun goes down and we will go to my home. You will be safe with me. I would never let anything happen to you." He said with determination.

"Okay, but I am freaking out here what happens if I don't make it to you before he finds me?"

"He will not get to you before I do. I can fly and as far as Eric has told me he does not have that ability. I am also thousands of years older than him. He WILL NOT get to you before me!"

I ran up the stairs still on the phone with Godric, and pulled my duffel bag out. I rummaged through my clothes and packed several outfits and undergarments. I packed night clothes and grabbed all my toiletries. I was as ready as I could be with the little time I had.

"I think I am as ready as I can be Godric. I just don't like the fact that I am fleeing my home because of him. What am I going to do if he tries to do something to my home! I hate this so much." Sookie screeched.

I ran down the stairs grabbed my purse, the letter, and my keys. I locked up the house and headed for my car. I threw my bag into the back seat and started my old car which only took me three times to get it started.

"I'm in the car I am heading that way now. I don't know exactly where I am going though Godric."

"Just take your normal route towards this direction. The sun is almost down and I will meet you on the highway. Don't worry about your home just yet, let's worry about you first." He stated.

"Okay."

I drove off towards Shreveport, a little faster than I would normally drive. I was so excited earlier today knowing I would see Godric, but once again Bill had to kill my mood. He was getting really good at pissing me off and I could only imagine what else he will try to keep me to himself. I sighed and kept my pace to make it to Godric on time. It had been about twenty minutes into my drive already and I watched the sun go down and knew Godric would be on his way to me.

"Sun's down, I am out the door. Where are you?"

"I am passing the gas station. I am about ten maybe fifteen minutes from Fangtasia."

"Meet me there, from there we can talk to Eric and see what he advises. Whatever you do, do not stop anywhere come straight to Fangtasia. I am on my way there."

"Okay, I will not stop anywhere, I will see you soon."

"Bye my love. I will see you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. On any other occasion I wouldn't freak out about a hate note but Bill has been acting so unstable to begin with and extremely possessive I actually fear for my safety. I know I need to rescind his invitation, but I can worry about that when I go back to my house.

I drove about another ten minutes and saw Fangtasia. I pulled in and parked at the back entrance. Godric was waiting outside for me. I hopped out of the car and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck as he caught me. He kissed me and then set me down.

"Come in, Eric is already here. He wants to see the letter."

I hand Godric the letter. He opens it up and reads it and there is a look of anger written in his body language. He composes himself quickly and ushers me inside. Once inside he leads me to Eric's office. I was not looking forward to seeing Eric but if I was to be with Godric, I am going to have to learn how to get along with Eric. We walk into Eric's office and Godric hands Eric the letter. He has me take a seat on the couch and he sits next to me. Eric reads over the letter and slams it down on his desk.

"I will reach out to Compton and talk some sense into him, for now I want you to stay with Godric. Please do not argue with me either Sookie, it is for your best interest. I will have guards keep an eye on your house and I will call Alcide and have him send some members of the pack to guard during the day. Until I let Godric know it is clear stay put. Compton is definitely up to something and until we find out what it is I do not want an argument over this." Eric states calmly but with a dead serious tone.

"Of course, thank you Eric. I appreciate you doing this."

"Why, Miss. Stackhouse you are not going to argue with me about this?" He smirked

"No Eric, I will not argue with you about this, you make a valid point and I feel safe with Godric."

"Very well, you both need to go now. If Compton has realized you left he will probably come here looking for you. He will assume that you are with Godric, so it is best to act quickly about the situation. I will send Pam and Chow to check on your house. I will call Godric later with further details." Eric says.

Godric told me to leave the letter with Eric and we left Fangtasia. He grabbed my belongings out of my car and he led me over to his. He has a black Mercedes Benz although I'm not sure what series. He helps me into the passenger side then puts my belongings in the back seat. He goes over to the driver's side and without hesitation starts the car.

We pull out of Fangtasia and onto the highway. Godric is a fast driver, I clutch the seat with my hands and decide now is not the best time to lecture him about how fast he was driving. We drive about thirty minutes on the highway until he takes an exit and starts traveling down a dirt road. He takes a turn off of that onto another dirt road and when he turns again, yup another dirt road. We drive down the last dirt road for what seems like fifteen minutes. I see an opening and then see a beautiful white plantation style home. It is gated in and Godric pulls up to punch a code in the gate. Once we enter, I see beautiful gardens surrounding the home.

Godric pulled into the garage after punching in another code and shut off the car. He got out and had my bag in hand and was opening my door for me before I even realized he had shut his car door. He escorts me inside and the inside of the home is just as beautiful as the outside. We walk through a hall leading out of the garage and end up in an extravagant kitchen which is decked out with everything you could possibly need for a kitchen. After looking around the kitchen for a minute he leads me into the next room which is a living room. It looks very cozy. It has big soft grey couches a fire place with a beautiful mantle and a gorgeous coffee table with immaculate carvings. He told me he would show me the bedrooms later and we sit down on the couch. Godric says we need to strategize so we sit down to do just that.

A/N: The next chapter will be all about Godric's strategy to take out Bill. I wanted a chapter devoted to what they want to do and how Godric thinks it needs to be done. Eric will be in the next chapter as well. Thank you all for your reviews so far! You all keep me motivated! If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please let me know!


	9. The Plan

As Godric and I sat on the couch, a million thoughts flew through my mind. What in the world would make Bill want to spy on Godric and me? How in the hell didn't Godric hear him? What were we going to do now? I couldn't stay here forever as much as I could get lost in Godric, I couldn't leave my home and my job and my friends and family. We needed to come up with a plan and fast because the sooner Bill leaves me alone the better!

Godric looks at me with a face that I can only take as determined. When he opens his mouth to speak he snaps it shut almost thinking better of what he was going to say. It seems almost as if he is debating internally whether he should just say what is on his mind or not.

Finally I can't stand the silence anymore and I speak. "Godric please stop staring at me like that.. what's on your mind? You keep opening your mouth to talk and then look like you think better of it and change your mind. Just please tell me what you're thinking because I don't know how much longer I can stand the silence." It comes out as a ramble but I am glad to have broken the silence.

"Sorry." He says sincerely. "It's just I know that even though you want Bill out of your life, I know you still have feelings for him. Even if you don't want to admit it, you loved him and I don't want to tell you what I think and have you storm out of here and hate me for it."

I give him the sternest look I can muster up, "Godric just tell me. I know that Bill and I haven't been separated very long but I am with you now and I like it that way. I want to be able to leave my home and not worry about being verbally attacked by Bill or even worse." I huff.

"Listen, this is what I think we should do. First thing is first you are staying here tonight. Tomorrow at first dark we will go to your house. You need to rescind Bill's invitation. Bill isn't just going to verbally attack you Sookie. He is out to hurt you the way you hurt him. I don't know if he is going to do it to bring you to the queen, or if he is going to try to take you just to keep for himself but either way it isn't going to be something you enjoy. You are far past pleasantries with him and now he means business. Even rescinding his invitation isn't going to do much when you leave the house. I will handle it once you rescind his invitation." He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb across my palm.

"I have no problem rescinding his invitation, but what is it you plan on doing to him? It isn't like you can give him a pep talk and he will listen and stay away and I am not doing the whole guard thing day in and day out. I like my freedom and independence and I am not going to give it up over Bill or anyone else for that matter."

He looks at me and smirks. "I had a feeling you would talk about being independent. Trust me Sookie I don't want to take your independence from you. That is the furthest from what I want. But, after you rescind his invitation, I am going to handle it how I see fit with no questions asked. Can you agree to that?"

"I guess I can agree to that, but I really hope you do not have to hurt him I would rather it not have to go to that but yes I will agree that you can handle it as you see fit." I know as the words come out of my mouth that they could be a mistake. I can only imagine what Godric could do to Bill and even better yet if he brings Eric along they will be unstoppable.

"Eric will be here shortly and we will figure out when to go to your house and when I can discuss matters with Bill, so for now relax and let us handle it."

Godric lifts my legs up and puts them across his lap taking my shoes off so I can relax. He rubs the arches of my feet and it feels like heaven. I know just from his simple touch that if he keeps it up we will both end up naked on this couch. I try to keep my arousal at bay but I know he can sense it. As he continues his assault on the arches of my feet I sigh very contently and eventually I realize I am not aroused as I thought I'm comfortable entirely comfortable around Godric and I am tired and I feel my eyes shutter shut.

Godrics POV-

As I see my angel's eyes slowly close I know now it the time to get my strategy in order. I know it won't take much to defeat Compton. I a much older than him and if he doesn't watch his tone and continues to threaten _my_ Sookie he will meet his final death by my hands.

_My Sookie_.. yes it sounds exactly right. She is mine and I will not let anything happen to her. Just then my phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket. Eric will be here in a minute and I can discuss the strategy I have created for Compton. I also need to ask him why I detect fae in Sookie. I know she can't be a pure fairy. I would have been driven mad with the need to rip her throat open and drain her dry. Is there a chance that Sookie does have fairy blood though? I will have to do my best to find out and my child may just be the person who can help me do it.

I hear the gate start to open and automatically know it is my child, besides the fact that I can sense him, he is the only one with the code since I just bought this place last night. I carefully move myself from under Sookie's legs and cover her with a blanket.

I move outside quickly as Eric walks up.

"Where's Sookie?" He asks.

"Inside sleeping, I told her to rest while I spoke with you. I have a few matters of business to discuss with you and I would rather Sookie not know bits and pieces of them until I have all the facts."

"Shoot." Eric says.

"Well first things first. Bill will meet his final death at my hands. I am not going to have her hurt because Compton has some obsession with pleasing the Queen."

"I couldn't agree more. Compton needs to get out of my area. I would love to bring him to final death myself but as long as I get to enjoy watching him suffer then I am more than happy to watch you deliver his final moments to him. What else?" Eric asks. He seems as Compton is no big deal at all but I know Sookie will freak out if she learns I plan on killing him.

"Well, I believe Sookie to be fae. Not pure blooded but I detect a small amount of fae in her and I need to know how to find out."

"Hmmm intriguing.. Not that I haven't already noticed or anything." Eric winks and gets a sly smile.

"I noticed awhile back when she first came to the bar that she had a scent to her that was intoxicating. I of course took matters in to my own hands because I don't think Bill was aware of the matter at hand. Anyway I have discovered that Sookie indeed is half fae. Apparently Adele Stackhouse which is her grandmother had a relationship with a full fairy and although the genes did not pass down to her immediate children they did however reach Sookie. That is the reason she is a telepath. It is ones of her gifts and if the legends ring true she may develop even more gifts." Eric looks satisfied with his response. Leave it to him to impress himself with his knowledge.

"A half fairy huh? I indeed did land a very special lady and now there is even more reason to end Compton. If he learns of this information Sookie will be in great danger and I will not let anything happen to her." I smile not just because I will end Compton but because I gained a angel an angel with pixie dust.. a fuckin fairy! I am one damn lucky man.

Eric and I can sense dawn coming and know it is time to part ways. I go inside put the security code up. Write a note down for Sookie for the morning and carry her up to my bed. She never stirs as I lay her next to me and I place the note on the end table. With my last breath for the night I look at my sleeping beauty and know tomorrow will start a long journey with a wonderfully devised plan.

A/N Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had a little trouble writing it as I have so many scenarios playing out in my head. I didn't want to give too much away about what will happen next but I don't want to leave you in the dark either. Thank you all for the reviews so far, they truly keep me motivated to write as quickly as I have been. Please let me know what you guys think!


	10. After death comes love

A/N—So, this chapter is going to be violent to say the least. We have heard about the plan and now it will be put into action. I just wanted to point out while both Sookie and Godric speak very nicely to one another it will not always be the case. I don't want Sookie and Godric to be what they are in the show. I don't want Sookie to be completely stubborn and I don't want Godric to be all charm. On that note thank you all again for your reviews they keep me motivated and moving along with the story. I did realize after writing for awhile that I had my word set on center so I fixed it for easier reading. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed it out and well let the story continue!

Sookie's POV

I awoke in blackness, startled I started searching around with my sense of feel and found a table and a lamp. I clicked on the lamp and was automatically eased when I saw Godric lying next to me. There was a note on the table and I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

Picking the note up I became anxious, I am not really sure why but I had a feeling of doom. Did he talk to Bill already? No, he couldn't have it was way too close to dawn when I fell asleep last night. I stopped hesitating and began to read.

_Sookie,_

_In case you are wondering why you are, you are in my new home and in my bedroom. There is a security panel next to the door. The code is 0969. You are welcome to go downstairs and help yourself to coffee and breakfast. I have had the fridge stocked with many different choices. I will see you when I wake._

_Yours,_

_G_

I put the note back on the table and saw the bathroom door in his room calling me. Although I really didn't want to leave Godric, my human needs were calling between the pressure on my bladder and the growling of my stomach. I got up used the restroom and freshened up. I put on a pair of denim shorts with a peach tank top and refreshed my makeup and hair. I went back out towards the bed and grabbed the paper with the security code and then kissed Godric on his cheek and made my way to fill my stomach.

I left the room and rearmed his door and headed straight for the kitchen. This would have been much easier to navigate to if I had seen how to get to his room last night. I eventually found my way to the kitchen and I was thankful to see that the coffee pot was pre timed so a steaming pot was straight ahead of me. I grabbed a mug off the counter and poured myself a steaming cup. I went through the cabinets and fridge and decided on some fresh fruit and a piece of toast.

After I ate and cleaned up I decided to go back up see Godric. I knew he would still be dead asleep but I didn't know for how much longer considering he could wake up before dusk due to his age. I ventured my way back to his room entered the security code and went in quickly so any light that could creep in wouldn't touch him.

I went back to his bed and climbed in next to him. Although I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest and I already knew why my eyes were still fixated on his muscular chest and his abdomens which formed a beautiful six pack. My eyes traveled lower until they hit his waist which the blanket pooled around. I was suddenly angry I wanted to see all of him. Since the first time we had sex I couldn't get it out of my mind.

The strength of him and yet his gentleness when we had sex. His fingers exploring and yet he didn't leave a single bruise. The power he used while pumping in and out of me and yet I hadn't been sore. I had felt great and still did.

I started to become aroused just thinking about it and ran my hand down his cheek onto his chest. I traced the curve of his muscles with my fingertips and then I clearly wasn't thinking straight because I started to trace them again with my tongue. His body called to me and I clearly wanted him. I needed to feel him in every way possible. I shifted my weight on the bed so I was lying on my stomach. I started to pepper his face with kisses and continued my assault down his chest and then his stomach. I hit the waist band of his boxers and knew what I was doing should be a crime. I was taking advantage of Godric while he slept and it wasn't right, but at the same time I couldn't stop myself.

I lowered them as far as I could considering he was a dead weight and licked a long slow drawl over the tip of his dick. I repeated my assault licking a path from the tip down to the base and then up again. Suddenly he sprung to life.

I was flipped and pinned under him. "Why Miss Stackhouse, did anyone ever tell you it isn't very fair to molest someone in their sleep while they can't reciprocate?" He laughs.

I felt the heat start to rise in my cheeks but before I could speak he was suddenly pinning my legs apart and pressing his core against me. I could feel his hardness through my denim shorts and suddenly their presence was driving me mad. He kissed a path from the tip of my ear down my neck and I could feel myself becoming wetter by the second. He suddenly got annoyed that my shirt was there and instead of just taking it off he ripped it dead in half and threw the pieces across the room to god knows where.

"Godric! I liked that shirt!" I yelled at him. "I'll buy you a new one lover." He said with no remorse.

He continued his assault down my chest and took the time to reach behind me to unhook my bra. My breasts sprung out of the confining material and each one landed an assault by Godric kissing, suckling, and nipping at them. "Yesssss" I sighed in pleasure and arched into his mouth.

He continued to trail lower until he hit another obstruction on his assault my shorts. He looked at them as if they were mocking him and it looked like in the end he won the battle because before I could reach down to undo the button they were ripped from me and tossed somewhere in the room along with my destroyed shirt. He looked at me with a pointed glare, "I'll buy you new shorts and panties too he said" and with that my thong was ripped off and joined the heap of destroyed clothing items.

I spread my legs a little further and it was all the invitation he needed. His boxers were the next among the victims and suddenly he was at my entrance. I wiggled against him a little. He destroyed my clothes I might as well tease him a little. I smirked at him.

"Are you trying to tease me angel, don't you know better than to tease someone like me." He arched a brow at me.

"Me? Tease you? Nooo never that." I said with a smirk.

"Well, let me enlighten to you what happens when you tease me." And with that my legs were nudged apart and his finger found my clit. He rubbed my clit with such assault that I was fucking his hand. Every time he pressed or circled it I found my hips leaving his mattress to keep the pressure going.

He then slowly lowered himself and placed his head between my legs. He took my clit in between his blunt teeth and nibbled on it at first. Nibbling then turned to sucking on it which had me begging him for release.

"Ahh Sookie. I see you don't like to be teased either." It came out as a mumble because he was still focused on driving me mad. He slowly licked a path from my clit to my entrance and straight down. He continued this deadly torture until I was screaming his name.

"Godriccc… please!" I begged him to give me the relief I needed.

He looked up at me like a feral animal and positioned himself at my entrance. I spread my legs a little wider invitation and he slammed himself in to the hilt. I gasped out at the sudden intrusion but he waited a minute for my body to adjust around him.

When I started to arch up a little he pinned me back down to the mattress and began to pump in and out me. It felt so good and so right. He took it slow with me at first, looking as if he wanted my input.

I looked him in the eyes and begged him, "Faster. Please." He picked up his pace and put his hand in between us to add friction to my nub. Even though he was going faster my body was begging and pleading with this man to fuck me into a stupor.

I think he must have sensed it because the next thing I know he had pulled out flipped me onto my hands and knees and slammed right back in. He pounded into me, each time slamming in harder as my ass slammed back into him. I was clawing into the sheets and screaming out at the pleasure and just when I thought I couldn't feel any better I heard his fangs pop out I turned my head and nodded to him reassuring him it was okay as he leaned down and bit into my neck, I screamed out as my release took over my body. I saw stars and rockets and was orbiting high in the abyss. I could feel him still pounding into me but it was a blur.

I heard him screaming at me.. "Mine! You are mine!"

All I could do is whimper my response "Foreveerrr. I am yourrrrs!"

As he sucked from my neck I felt his body tighten and his seed spill into me. He pumped a few more times and then licked the wound on my neck so it would close. He slowly withdrew from me and turned me on my side so I was facing him. He kissed me tenderly and just like that I knew I had spoken the truth. I was Godric's in every way, but he was also mine.

We laid there for several minutes basking in our happiness and then the moment came and I had to ask him something.

"What happened with Bill?" I looked at him with concern.

"I am going to go speak with him in a minute but I wanted to talk to you first about something very important."

"Like what?"

"Sookie, there is something magical about you, do you happen to know anything about fairies?"

"What the hell, like tinkerbell and pixie dust?" I squeaked.

"No not like tinkerbell and pixie dust. Listen, you're a half fairy. I knew at my hotel room that I scented something different about you so rather than freaking you out I decided to ignore it but then when we had sex I scented it even more. You have this light inside of you that makes you warm and you practically glow to me. I asked Eric last night about it because I wasn't sure if Bill wanted to turn you over to Queen Sophie Anne just because of your telepathy or if she knew you had fairy blood. Now what we ended up discovering is that your grandfather was sterile and your grandmother had two children by a fairy. The genes did go to your mother but she wasn't granted any talents such as yours but Sookie, you are indeed half fae."

"Bullshit." I said as my mouth dropped.

"No Sookie, no bullshit. It is rather true and I would like to investigate in your house if you will allow me to see if we can find any information what so ever, so that we can figure this out."

"Well aren't you just quite the detective. Is that why you're with me Godric? Because I'm a fairy? What the hell is next?" I scream at him.

Godric pulls me closer and glares at me. "Sookie that is far from the truth I don't care that you're a fairy or not but I care about keeping you safe. Don't be stubborn and argue the truth! I would be with you if you were homeless!" he yells back at me.

I feel my eyes swell up with tears and try to keep them at bay. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you but I don't even understand what a fairy is or what they do and how can I possibly be one?"

"Well lets go find out." He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face towards him. "I will be here for you Sookie. Just let me in. I am not Bill, I will not hurt you, I will not lie to you, and I swear I will always protect you but you have to let me."

I lean forward and lay a soft kiss on his lips. "I will let you in but I am scared. I know deep down you wouldn't purposely hurt me and I will try to let you in, but you need to be patient with me. I just got out of a serious relationship.. well one I thought that was serious but apparently was a big lie. I have feelings for you that I can't even begin to describe and if you break my heart I don't know if I will be able to recover Godric." I sniffle a little. "I'm just scared to be hurt again."

"Well wipe your tears pretty fairy. Let's get to the bottom of this first and handle Compton. Then I will fuck your fears away." And just like that the mood changed from heartfelt to him talking like a perv. Lucky me.

Godric gets up and gets dressed. From seeing him dressed nicely in slacks and dress shirts this is a pleasant change. He puts on a pair of black jeans with a black wife beater and it sets off his eyes. His eyes look like those of a predator, a beautiful charcoal eyed predator and it sends my hormones through the roof again. His assets a highlighted nicely from a gorgeous ass of steel to his rock hard abdomens highlighted by the tightness of his wife beater. He is just simply beautiful. I have no other words for Godric. He looks like a God and he wants me and I want him, what else could I ask for? For him to want only me. Yeah I could ask for that, but is it something Godric will consider? If he is anything like his child he fucks for sport and I can't be just another booty call for him. I want all of him for as long as I live. I have fallen in love with a 2,000 year old vampire.

Godric goes to his closet and pulls a bag out and hands it to me. "For you, my love." He smirks.

"What is this?" I ask, even though I can clearly tell it is clothing inside, I don't understand why he would purchase clothing for me.

"Well, I kind of figured when we had sex for the first time that a situation like today would occur and I would destroy some of your clothing in a frenzy to fuck you into a stupor. So, I took it upon myself to purchase you some spare outfits. Yah know, for a just in case I rip your clothes into a million shreds, you have some extras type of moment. Luckily I did because you release the demon in me Sookie, and I obviously will need to keep a stock pile of outfits for you because I will for damn sure be ripping your clothes off of you if you keep doing things like you did when I woke."

I laugh an actual laugh. "Thank you." I say whole heartedly. "I would normally fight you on this but I actually kinda agree, if you're gonna ruin my clothes the least you can do is replace them." I then decide to open the bag and pull the contents out.

The bag is filled to the brim so I put everything on his bed and go through the clothes. He seemed to know I was a size 6. I am guessing with 2000 years of experience he can tell a woman's size when need be. There was lingerie in three different colors, five sets of beautiful bra and panty sets, four sundresses, three pairs of shorts, three new shirts, and some beautiful velour jumpsuits. It was as I was pulling out one of the velour jackets that I realized that everything in this pile was designer. Versace to be exact, I felt the anger build up inside of me but pushed it away because he was only trying to be nice to me. I embraced him and kissed him and thanked him for all of my new beautiful things and picked out one of the new velour jumpsuits which just so happened to be charcoal gray and picked a thin white spaghetti strap for underneath. I put my pink and gray nikes that I had packed with me on and I felt beautiful even in a jumpsuit. I had never owned anything name brand and this outfit fit me like a glove. It accented my curves and I felt almost like I was hot. I also felt good because I was dressed. Even though we were just having sex like animals I was still embarrassed to be in the nude in front of him. He probably has seen thousand of woman naked and I am sure I don't even compare to the women he has been with.

"You look beautiful, my love. Now let's go to your house. I will speak with Compton and then we will investigate your fairy heritage."

I grabbed his hand as he led us through his house and down to his garage. We hopped into his car and we started our drive to my house. He drove like a maniac once again and this time I pointed it out. He slowed down and then was on his phone texting.

Just as my nerves had about had it we pulled into the driveway. I told him to stop so I could grab the mail but the second the words had left my mouth and I could blink he was out the car and back in with my mail. He drove the rest of the way up the driveway and Eric was standing on my porch.

"Hello love birds." He smirked, and I felt the heat creep into my cheeks.

"My child." Godric inclined his head.

"Perimeter is clear but Bill was definitely here. There is no sign of him entering your home but he definitely was all over your property. I want you to go inside with us and rescind his invitation. That way when Godric and I go across the graveyard there is absolutely no vampire that could get inside besides either one of us." Eric says.

"Okay, no problem." I grab my house key out of my purse and open the back door and invite them inside. As I am walking through the door though I see Bill at the edge of the property line and Godric and Eric sense him to they turn around fangs bared and Godric looks at me.

"Get inside, rescind his invitation. Now, Sookie!"

I step across the barrier of the door frame and quickly speak the words "Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation!" I hear him yell and charge at vampire speed across my yard.

Before I can even focus my eyes to see how close he is to my backdoor, Godric has him by his throat.

"Now Bill, I enjoyed your little letter to Sookie. While I for one found it quite pathetic that you were watching me fuck her. I am glad to know it has you bothered." Eric looks at me and mouths that Godric is only talking this way to piss Bill off.

In a way I don't even care that he is speaking so provocatively. It actually kinda turns me on. I know Godric can sense it too because he smiles. "Do you smell her all over me Compton? I fucked her before we came here and had her screaming out my name! Did she ever scream for you? I guarantee she didn't because you are a pathetic excuse for a vampire." He spat at him

"Sookie is mine! You cannot touch her again! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Bill screams as he struggles to get out of Godric's death grip.

"Well let's ask Sookie then Bill, I am pretty sure I know what she will answer." He looks at me sincerely. "Angel, who is it that you belong to?"

"I am yours Godric." I say calmly.

"See that Bill, she claims she is mine, and I also claim her as mine. So let's get this over with shall we?"

Godric throws Bill to the ground and Bill is up and charging at Godric with lightening speed. They fight so quickly that it is hard for me to make out. They look like a giant blur and I step outside to Eric's side. He wraps his arm around my shoulders reassuringly. I see Bill zip by and then I see my metal hoe fly through the air so quickly that I scream out "GODRIC!" I start to run towards him but Eric grabs me around my waist and pulls me back. I am about to cry when I see Godric wasn't hit at all. He moves towards Bill so quickly that the next thing I see is Bill lying in a heap on the ground and then ash everywhere. Godric has Bill's heart in his hand. I cry out and run to Godric. I jump on top of him and pepper his face with kisses. As he drops the heart to the ground I notice from the corner of my eye that it too has turned to ash.

"I thought he killed you, I thought the hoe went through you, I thought you were dead, I really thought I had lost you forever. I love you Godric. " Everything is coming out of my mouth so quickly as I sob. My hands search his body making sure he isn't scratched and that none of the blood on him is his.

"What did you say?" Is all that comes out of his mouth. I think about all I was just saying and realize he is still stuck on my last comment. I just confessed that I love him. Suddenly I feel sick. My ex, my first, he is a pile of ashes on my lawn and I don't even feel upset. In fact I feel relieved. It can't be normal to feel like this but when I saw the hoe fly through the air, I lost my mind. I didn't want Godric hurt, I didn't want to lose him, I love him. OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM! My mind is screaming at me.

I take a deep breath and prepare for him to leave me for good. "I.. I… I.. I said I love you." It is barely a whisper as it leaves my mouth and I detach myself from Godric's arms. I slowly start to walk away and towards my house but before I can make it two steps he is right back in front of me blocking my path.

He pulls me into his arms and gives me such a searing kiss that I can feel it to the depths of my soul. "I love you too." And then his lips are back on mine. Our tongues are fighting for dominance but surely I lose the battle as I let him take complete control after a moment's time. I hear Eric say something about letting us to love birds fuck it out or something to that extent and Godric dismissing him with a flick of his hand.

His hands search my body exploring my breasts, my stomach, my ass, rubbing between my folds through my clothes and I can't take it anymore. "Fuck me Godric.. please." I plead.

"Say it again he growls into my mouth." He starts to rub my clit harder through my pants and I feel myself start to come undone.

"Say it Sookie, say it again." He growls again.

"Babyyyy, fuck meee, pleaseeee!" I gasp into his mouth

He rips my jacket, shirt, and bra off, all in one quick motion and before I can even announce that he already ruined another one of my outfits, my pants and panties follow right alongside of them. He is quick to relieve himself of his clothes too and then I am slammed onto the ground. Normally I would protest the pain of being slammed onto a hard ground that way but I couldn't care less right now. I need to feel him inside of me.

He runs his finger along my slit and finds that I am drenched for him. He licks my juices off of his finger and growls "My little fairy." And he buries himself to the hilt. He stretches my arms over my head and grunts as he fucks me hard and furiously. "mine!" he yells "mine" he yells again as he pumps in again. He continues to yell it with each and every thrust.

I am whimpering at the sensations going through me right now. My breasts bounce towards him with every thrust he makes and he stares at them appreciating their fullness. "Say it again Sookie. Tell me you love me."

He pounds even harder and I am thrown over the edge into such an intense orgasm I scream it at him. "I LOVE YOU GODRICCC!" "Ahhhhh! Yesssss!" And as he hears the words pour from my lips he strokes so hard in one last time and comes undone spilling his seed inside of me and joining me in the most beautiful abyss of all.

"I love you my fairy." He whispers to me and he kisses me tenderly. "Now let's go inside."

I follow my vampire inside suddenly very modest of my nudity. I nearly run into the living room and wrap the blanket over the couch around me to cover myself up. "Now baby, I just fucked you half to death on your lawn, and now you're modest?" He laughs.

"Shut the hell up." I snap at him as he continues to laugh.

I start to march upstairs only to be halted to a stop half way up. My goal of safely getting to my room for some clothes and a quick shower is suddenly the last thing on my mind. He kisses me passionately and I push him down so he is sitting on the step. I know I'm not stronger than him but he lets me take control. I straddle him on the steps and take him slowly inside of me. I ride him as if there is no tomorrow and once again we come undone together. This happens two more times before making it up the stairs the rest of the way. Then happens twice more because he apparently couldn't wait for me to get out of the shower. I am suddenly very aware that my vampire is a horny bastard and I laugh to myself.

After finally making it through a shower without having sex, I get changed and head to the attic with Godric right on my heels. "Let our hunt begin." I say as we walk through the attic door, and look at all the clutter, and with that Godric's mouth drops and he says. "Yes, let the hunt begin."


	11. Everything will be okay

A/N- Thank you all for the great reviews, I appreciate them so much! Anyway, here is the next chapter! I know most people write Godric as the sweetest guy in the world but remember he is Eric's maker. He isn't all sincerity and mushy as the show especially not in my world and I like to see the bad ass side of Godric. I hope you all do as well!

Sookie's POV

We entered my attic and both stood in complete stillness. Both of us simultaneously took in the clutter around us. A laugh escaped Godric's mouth.

"Mmm? What's so funny mister?" I poked a finger into his chest.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that your attic looks like a hoarders." He laughs again.

"You're a jerk! Just help me!" I laughed back.

"Let me handle this. I do have speed on my side." He winks. He gives me a chaste kiss and then is zooming around my attic.

I walk over to a stack of boxes and start going through them. Family pictures, momentums, any knick knack I can imagine in the boxes but nothing remotely close to what I am looking for.

"Anything yet?" I ask Godric.

"Not yet, Sook. I'm looking though." I keep going through box after box and as I have gone I have made several piles, one to keep, one to donate, and one that goes to the dump. I finally have a clear path to the back of the attic and I see a beautifully intricate chest with a lock and something in my head tells me it has what were looking for inside of it.

"Babe, come here." I called to Godric. He is next to me before I could even blink.

"I have a feeling this might be it. It's locked though." I look at him expectantly.

He grabs the lock and pulls it with very little strength and it snaps right off. I open the chest and there is a single book inside and along side of that a tiny box. I pick up the book and open it. The first thing inside is two folded old letters. I open the first letter and realize it was written to my Gran.

_Adele,_

_Please remember I will always watch out for you. This book will be for our children. If either of them start to show the abilities I described to you previously, then it is time you give them the book and tell them about me. I will train them in the ways of the fae. I love you Adele and it is with deepest regret that we couldn't be together but I know you love your husband dearly. _

_Yours always, Fintan_

I could tell Godric had read right along with me but I didn't mind. I was as confused as ever.

"Does that mean that they were fae?"

"No apparently the trait was very slim, they looked healthy and rarely got sick but that was all. At least that's what Eric had mentioned to me when I spoke to him." He said. "What does the other letter say?"

_Adele,_

_My love, take this as a token of my affection for you. Wear it always and it shall protect you and those closest to you. Remember that Sookie's telepathy is a gift and treasure her always. One day she will become very powerful and when that time occurs give her you're token. She has such light inside of her and I will watch out for her always. If there comes a time when you are no longer with her, I will find a way to reach out to her. _

_Forever,_

_Fintan_

I grabbed the small box quickly and opened it. There was a necklace and pendant inside. The pendant was a beautiful opal large to say the least. It took up the space of my palm. "Is this the token?" I looked at Godric and asked curiously.

He shook his head stating he didn't know but he started reading through the book. Using vampire speed he had read the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

"Here's what I know, Fintan indeed is your grandfather, your great grandfather is Niall Brigant which just so happens to be the royal prince of the fae, your father is listed here but it is also noted besides his looks and clean bill of health he had no other qualities of the fae. You Aunt was the same deal. You have an uncle named Dermot Brigant he is your great uncle to be exact. Three half cousins Claudine, Claude, Claudette Crane. Following me so far?" He asked me.

I shook my head to say yes. "Wow my family just got a whole lot freakin larger" I gasped.

"Okay lets continue, here it explains the fairy realm, and portals, what the pendant you are holding is, and believe it or not there are some instructions on how to use certain abilities. It also explains how to call one of your relatives."

"Call them?" I asked.

"You would use your telepathy to contact them close to a portal and they would be able to hear you and appear."

"What is a portal exactly?" I scooted closer to him and peaked at the book.

"Look here" he pointed to the page. "This is a map with the portals, a portal is actually where you would go and it would let you travel into their world of the fae. If you go to one of the portals maybe you can try to call one of them?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know Godric. This is just a lot to take in."

"Well not to give my ego more of a stroke then it needs but I have had the opportunity to meet Niall before. I have a feeling between Eric and I that we could get in contact with him. Maybe then we can arrange a meeting?"

"Whoa! Wait! You know my great grandfather?" I asked in shock.

"Well yes, but I didn't know it was your great grandfather just as I couldn't confirm you were fairy but apparently I was right when I scented it."

"Well, can you please contact him? I want some questions answered and I don't know about this portal thing. It's not something I am willing to trust entirely."

"Of course my love, for now I want you to keep the pendant locked away. We don't know all of its abilities or why it was given to your grandmother and I don't want you to lose it in case it is something that you will need in the future."

I put the pendant back in the box and held it tightly. "I don't have anywhere to lock it now that we broke the lock on the chest. Is there somewhere I can lock it up at your house?" I asked him.

"Yes of course, would you like to come stay with me again tonight?" I smirked at her.

"Yes I would love too. I just have to run some errands during the day though so I need to get my car back from Fangtasia. I have to go to Merlottes and see if I still have a job. I need to figure all of that out and soon."

"Of course my love but I do have a job opportunity for you if you wish to partake in it." My curiosity peaked and even though I didn't want to be a kept woman I did need to keep busy and I didn't want Godric buying me stuff.

"What would that be?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I would like to open up a business. I am not really sure what kind of business yet because I have several ideas but I am going to need someone I trust to be there during the day and who would be better than you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I smacked him playfully on the chest. "Let's go to your house, I will definitely think about it. Promise okay?"

"Okay my fairy princess." He winked at me. "Let's go."

We locked the attic up and I placed the box with the pendant in my bag. We headed back to Godric's and made it up to his bedroom and changed just before the sun came up. With my handsome vampire next to me in his death sleep and his arms wrapped around me I knew no matter what was next in this crazy journey that as long as I had Godric, everything will be okay.


	12. Fear for the worse

A/N—Thanks again for the reviews all! I appreciate them and love reading your input! To the member who messaged me. I apologize that the chapter had no smut but I have a story line that I would like to keep involved. If I wanted to write straight erotica I wouldn't have started this story. There will be plenty of lemons to come but some chapters will have straight plot. Well here comes the next Chapter.. anyone notice that they didn't stop to get Sookie's car? Wonder what the beautiful Gaul Godric is up to. On with it!

Sookie's POV

I slept much later than I had wanted to; by the time I awoke it was close to 5pm. We had locked my pendant in a secret safe last night and had made it up to Godric's room to change just before dawn pulled him into his death sleep. I looked over at his peaceful form and noticed how much of a young man Godric looked like while he rested. Godric was definitely changed sometime in his youth but you wouldn't know by looking at him not in his death sleep. He had glorious muscles and beautiful intricate tattoos on his body. He is a sight to be seen and I am so lucky to know he is mine.

I need to speak with Godric when he gets up. As much as he keeps saying I am his, I need to make sure he is truly just as much mine. I need monogamy and I can't share my whole heart and being with him if he won't do the same. I have so many questions about his past and what he wants for his future.

I decided I could think more later and I got up from the bed and took care of using the bathroom and freshening up. I used the code to get out of Godric's room and made my way downstairs for coffee and a bagel with some cream cheese. I had brought my phone down with me and considering we didn't get to get my car last night I decided to call Sam instead of going to Merlottes.

After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Sook! Back in town?"

"Hey Sam, yeah and no, I came back to town but had a little incident so I am currently staying with a friend in Shreveport. "

"Everything okay cher?"

"Yeah, everything is okay now but I am just trying to keep a low profile just in case."

"When are you coming back to work Sook? I am assuming that this is what the call is about?"

"Sam, I'm not sure I am going to be coming back. As much as I love working for you and at Merlottes, things just keep coming up and I hate leaving you hanging and in the dark, I really do. I'm sorry Sam." After the words had come from my mouth I hoped I had made the right decision. As much as I don't want to be a kept a woman, I am too much involved in the Supe world at this point to keep my job at Merlottes and I do need to work so whatever business Godric decides he wants to open, I will run it during the day hours so that I can make some money.

"I see, alright Sook. Just be careful okay? If you ever need a job again, it is here waiting for you. You know that right?"

"Yes Sam, and thank you." I said to him. We exchanged our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I know that even though I loved that job and it was the only job I ever knew, I had to let go especially now. Bill may be out of the picture, but Queen Sophie Anne certainly isn't yet and I don't know if and when she will decide to make a move but I don't put it past her, and if she is to make a move, I am certainly going to be as close to Godric as possible.

I had one more cup of coffee, cleaned up after myself and went back to my Godric's bedroom. I climbed in next to him and peppered his face with kisses. I wanted to learn everything I could about him. I just hoped that with Vampire's not really talking about their past that he would discuss his with me. I pulled the sheet up a little higher over him. I knew he wouldn't get cold but it made him look that much more human. He had no worry lines over his face and his features were soft, beautiful, and had a soft glow. I sat for what must have been an hour just memorizing all the details of his face, his neck, his chest, and his hands.

With a deep breath his eyes opened wide and he smiled his 1,000 watt smile at me.

"Good evening my love." He leaned over and planted a kiss to my forehead.

"Good evening." I kissed the tip of his nose.

"What did you do today?" He asked me curiously.

"I uhh… I got up around five, freshened up had some coffee and breakfast and called Sam, then I just came back up here to lay down with you."

He quirked his eyebrow up, and asked "what did you talk to Sam about?"

"I told him I wouldn't be coming back to Merlotte's, he understood why and he said if I ever needed my job back it would be waiting for me and for me to be careful."

"You won't need your job back. I will take care of you always." He stated simply.

"Godric, I actually.. um.. I have some questions and I know vampires are very private but I really hope you will answer my questions."

"What is it Sookie?" he asked as he laid a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Can you tell me about your past?" I asked.

"Sure, my love. You must keep what you learn to yourself though as Eric is the only one who knows about my past." I nodded my head for him to continue. " Well my name, Godric, it is an old English name that means the power of God, or Ruler. I was born in the first century BC in Gaul. We worshipped the elements that's why if you look at the tattoo on my left arm it is a tribal for water. The same goes for the sea serpent on my back. It symbolizes my death and rebirth. I can speak Gaulish, English, French, Swedish, and German. I was turned at sixteen and I stayed with my Maker. I learned everything I could from him about being a vampire and mastered my abilities, but I was a slave before he turned me, his slave to be exact, he abused me mentally, physically and emotionally until he finally turned me. After I had mastered all my abilities I eventually killed him. He had me branded before he had turned me though which is why I have the red symbol on my shoulder and it is raised a little. For my first thousand years I was violent, I was a bloodthirsty savage and I didn't have any regards for human life. I believed in moral nihilism, which means to me there was no right or wrong only survival or death. I abandoned that belief though and began to sympathize with humans and other forms of life. I had realized that my ways were not right and tried to become a better vampire for it."

"How did you become a slave?" I asked curiously. I reached out at some point in his story and was stroking my thumb across the top of his hand in a soothing motion.

"I was captured by the Roman army; it was during one of Julius Cesar's invasions of Gaul it was between 58 B.C. and 52 B.C. I was brought back to Rome and sold as a slave to a Roman master. This ended up being my Maker."

"I'm sorry Godric, that is so horrible and I am sorry it happened to someone like you." I pulled him into my embrace. He could have easily stayed still but he had let me pull him to my chest. I kissed his head and he kissed my lips softly in return.

"Don't be sorry my love. If it wasn't for everything happening the way it did, I wouldn't be here with you right now and that is the furthest thing from what I want." He stated as he rubbed a soothing hand over my back.

"I love you and thank you for sharing your past with me." I whispered to him.

"Of course my love, I want to share everything with you."

"Godric, when you say that I'm yours, what do you mean by it?"

"Sookie, when I say you are mine it is a form of protection in my world. It means no other vampire can take you from me because we each of had each other's blood. I do not say it to degrade you but I am very possessive over you nonetheless. There are bonds as well, and as I see you in my future as I hope you see me in yours I want to explain them to you. The first bond will allow that we can feel each other's emotions, and that I could track you if need be. It will be subtle until we had a second bond which our emotions will be easily felt by the other and that we can influence each other's emotions as well. Say you were angry, I would be able to push calm through our bond to help ease your anger. Same goes for you; you would be able to do the same for me. Vampires wouldn't be able to touch you but if they did I could find you from further distances if you were in danger and you would even be able to sense me and find me. The third bond is like the same although much stronger then the second and it is considered a marriage in vampire respect. No one could ever take you from me without receiving the consequences of the true death."

"Godric, I really do eventually want all of these things with you but I worry. I know you say I am yours and I would never go elsewhere or be with anyone else but I worry that you will be with others and I do want that. I want monogamy. I want you to only feed from me, only be with me sexually, and be mine just as much as I am yours. I don't think I could do any of this if you weren't."

"Angel, I am yours and I don't want any others blood or love besides you. You have ruined other woman to me and I will never want another. If you truly want all of these things, I am of course willing to marry you in your way too. Of course not today or tomorrow but when we are both ready. I have time on my side. I will wait for you always." A tear slipped down my cheek at his words and I knew one day I would marry this man because I loved him and wanted him in every way possible.

Godric's phone rang and it tore us from our moment.

"Hayes."He answered the phone and spoke for several minutes. When he got off the phone he looked at me with a solemn expression.

"We have a problem." He stated, and once again our night was going to become hectic and I feared for the worst.

A/N – I know I left you with a cliff hanger and I am sorry for that but the next Chapter will either be up today or tomorrow so it will be quick I promise! Hayes is a Gaul last name for fire by the way. I thought it would be a cool touch as Godric loves the water and that his last name should be dark and mysterious like fire to symbolize being a vampire. We never learned his last name so I decided that I would give him one. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed learning a little bit about our beautiful Godric!


	13. Let the training begin

Godric's POV

The worry on Sookie's face was obvious. I wrapped her into my arms and made a call to Eric. My Child had always been very loyal and if anyone would show fealty in this moment it would be him. I explained to Sookie that the phone call was my old second in command Isabel. She received a tip that the Queen was devising a plan to steal Sookie from me, and that I should prepare for war.

Sookie was definitely freaking out but I told her to relax, and that we will devise a plan that will keep her safe and where she belongs, right next to me.

"Northman." Eric answered the phone.

"My child, I have some news and could use your assistance. The Queen is devising a plan to take Sookie for herself and Isabel found out. She reached out to me and I need to devise a plan."

"Of course Master. I will wrap up here and be over with Pam shortly."

I hung up the phone and turned my little fairy to face me. "It will be okay Sookie, you are mine and no one will take you from me. I do believe that we do need to start the bonding process faster than I would have liked you to. It will help me be able to track you should something happen and I'll be able to feel your emotions in case you are hurt."

Sookie nodded her head, it looked like in this moment she didn't have any words which I found rather hard to believe. She had something to say about everything and anything. I would keep my little fairy safe, I had to.

I told Sookie to take a shower and to get dressed comfortably, we were going to have a long rest of the night ahead of us and I wanted her as comfortable as possible. Once she went into the bathroom I grabbed my phone and slipped out of the room.

I touched the button to trigger on the screen and typed in a phone number I never thought I would have to call, but if it could help my Sookie I was willing to try anything.

"Niall Brigant Resident, Whom may I ask is calling?" A woman answered.

"Sherriff Godric Hayes, contacting Niall in regards to his great granddaughter Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I replied back.

"Right away Sherriff Hayes, hold one moment." I am glad that the minute Sookie's name left my lips she knew to connect me.

"Godric, it's been quite a long time." Niall spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, a long time indeed. I am having an issue here and would like to discuss it with you."

"Why indeed, if it involves my great granddaughter I am more than willing to listen. Please go on."

I told the story once again of the Queen and her intentions towards Sookie.

"Very well, I knew the day would come when she wouldn't be ignorant to your kind anymore and would learn of her heritage. I will be there in a little while. It is time my granddaughter learn the ways of her kind and her abilities. They will help protect her and you just as much. And Godric..?" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for calling, I am glad that if any vampire is to be her mate that it's you." He spoke softly. "Until later" And with that he disconnected the phone.

Her mate? Niall thinks I am her mate. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Yes, Sookie was my mate and even her great grandfather knew it. I went back to my bed chamber using my speed to my advantage. Sookie was just emerging from the bathroom dressed in a very fitting powder blue tracksuit with a light dusting of make up on her face and her hair down with beautiful natural curls.

"You look beautiful, min angel" I smiled at her. She could be in a raggedy tee shirt and she would still look gorgeous to me.

"We should head downstairs and get some food into you. Eric and Pam will be here shortly, and I also asked your great grandfather to stop in so that we could learn a little bit about your abilities. They may prove to be very useful right now."

"I agree Godric, okay let's go to the kitchen so I can whip up some food." She smiled at me. I grabbed her up, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed and I took off vampire speed to the kitchen and placed her on a seat at the island area. She giggled and then put a hand to her head.

"You made me dizzy!" She pouted.

I laughed a genuine laugh and kissed her on the top of her hand and ran my hands down her back.

"I'm sorry my fairy. I couldn't contain myself." I smirked at her.

"Wipe the smirk off your face mister!"

"My love I couldn't possibly wipe the smirk off my face when you look like that. You are perfection and I would love nothing more than to bend you over this counter and fuck you senseless"

Sookie gasped and turned a beautiful shade of crimson "You are insatiable!" she playfully slapped my chest and her blush deepened.

"Ah but my love, why the innocence? What's wrong with wanting to love you?" I asked as I slid behind her and pulled her to stand. I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly bent her over the counter. I gave her beautiful behind a playful smack and pushed my hips firmly to her backside.

"Mmmmmm." Sookie moaned.

"What was that beautiful? I couldn't quite hear you." I playful teased her as I wrapped my arm around her front and rubbed her core vigorously through her pants.

She was starting to breath heavy and her ass started to rock and rub into my throbbing erection. "Ohhhh Godric." She moaned again and it was heaven to my ears. I loved making her chant my name and I loved touching her lush body.

I took that opportunity to bring my other hand around her waist and untie her pants. I slowly slid them down along with her panties and continued my assault on her bundle of nerves. Just when I could sense she was about to go over the edge, I slowed to a stop. She whimpered at the loss of my touch and I smiled at the sound. I ran my finger over her wet slit and then lined my throbbing manhood to her center. I plunged myself into the hilt and was greeted with a loud moan from my angel. I pounded into her with such a demanding need I thought I was going to hurt her but her moans only encouraged me to thrust into her harder and faster until I was using my vampire speed to fuck her into oblivion. Sookie was chanting my name like a mantra and I loved hearing my name being screamed from her precious lips over and over again. With a few more thrusts she was coming and I let out a roar as my release hit me and I spilled my seed deep inside of her.

As we started to come down from our high she exposed her neck to me. "Drink from me Godric, I want to bond to you."

"You must drink from me at the same time my love." I whispered in her ear. She shook her head as an indication to do it and I bit my wrist before bringing it up to her lips. She suckled greedily at my wrist and I in turn licked her neck making her vein rise up and I gently bit into her. Her sweet nectar poured into my mouth and I started to rock back and forth inside of her again. I felt my wrist start to heal but she bit again with her blunt teeth and continued to drink. I pounded into her once again as my arousal took the better of me and with a few final pulls from both of us we came together and stilled riding out the aftershocks.

I playfully swatted her on her behind and she giggled. "I can feel your arousal Godric. You really are insatiable." She whispered to me

"As I can feel yours Sookie, so I guess we are both insatiable." I smirked in triumph I could feel my fairy's emotions and I enjoyed feeling them.

"Come on let's get cleaned up and feed you. Eric and Pam should be here shortly." I said to her as I pulled up her panties and pants and spun her around to face me.

Sookie kissed me with such passion and I could feel her happiness through our newly formed bond. "I love you Godric."

"And I love you beautiful." I smiled back at her. "What would you like for dinner?" I asked.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some deli meat and mayonnaise and made herself a sandwich with a glass of sweet tea. I watched her eat and the little moans come from her at the taste of her food and watched her finish her drink. She excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up and when she came back she walked into the room just as I felt Eric approaching.

I opened the garage door and entered the code so Eric could come in. He walked in with Pam right on his heels and greeted me with a slight bow as did Pam.

"Eric, Pam." I bowed my head to them.

"I smell fairy, and sex." Pam said nonchalantly and smirked at me.

I pulled Sookie to my side and she turned her face into my shirt embarrassed by Pam's words.

"Come let's sit in the living area and discuss some information." I said and I led Sookie to the couch, I knew Eric and Pam would follow.

Once we had all settled into seats around the living room I started the topic of tonight's discussion. "Well as we all know Queen Sophie Anne is a problem. Bill had shared information with her before we could resolve that matter. She already knew that Sookie was a telepath but I have a feeling she may know something about Sookie's fae heritage."

"Plain and simple. Let's send her to the truth death." Eric said with determination.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm my Child, there is one problem with that. Unless one of us challenges her for her thrown and she is sent to the true death that way then we technically would be committing treason, unless you want to be King of Louisiana and Mississippi?"

"No I don't want the position of King, but think about it Godric. If you were to send her to the truth death, not only would you become King, but Sookie would be the Queen. No one could ever touch her without challenging you and if you were to take the position obviously Pam and I would be coming with you."

I looked at Sookie for her input.

"I don't know what to say Godric. I just want us all to be safe and if this is what it will take to keep as all alive then I think maybe we should do it." Sookie sighed.

"Niall will be here soon. We will get his opinion and then take it from there." I stated and as if on cue I heard a pop and suddenly Niall was standing before me.

"Godric, Northman, Pamela." He gave us a nod of his head which we all returned.

"Ah, Sookie my darling." He reached out his arms to give her a hug and she stood and went into his arms accepting his embrace.

"There is much to discuss." He said as him and Sookie both sat down next to me.

"Sookie, my dear." He looked at her pointedly. "I see you have created your first blood bond with Godric. Very good as it will help you be able to feel one another's emotions. I first would like to say you my dear will be extremely powerful with the right training. You have gifts which I have masked from you until you needed them and it is now time." Sookie looked at me and I pushed her calm through our bond and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sookie, you already know about your ability to read minds and while it has proven difficult for you there is more to your gifts. You have the abilities to fight, heal, make illusions, and protect yourself you just need to unlock them. You can infiltrate dreams and influence feelings; you can will yourself to hear vampires' thoughts. I will personally be training you how to unlock your abilities. You also have several other abilities but I don't want to overwhelm you more than I already have." He finished his sentence and paused as if this was no big deal to her. He then turned to me, "Godric, you have a big yard right? I feel that we should get to work right away and between the four of us we will teach Sookie."

I nodded my head in agreement and we all got up. I ushered my lover out to the yard with my hand on the small of her lower back. "Alright first thing is first. I want you to be able to defend yourself so let's start with fighting. I would like Pam, Eric, and you Godric to all start trying to attack Sookie. Make her nervous so her power unlocks. Go at your speed, part of her ability is to be able to keep track of you all even at full speed it just needs to unlock.

"I wouldn't hurt my bonded ever!" I spat.

"Godric, you can't hurt her, you are bonded and because she is fae you won't be able to kill her ever." He stated simply.

"It's okay Godric, I need to learn this."Sookie finally spoke.

She put up her hands and prepared for the fight of her life. I nodded to Eric and Pam as an indication that I would allow them to do this and the fight began. I ran up at full speed and tackled Sookie to the ground she struggled at first and as I flipped her head to the side as if to bite her she pushed and I was on my back. She got up as did I and as I went to attack her in a frontal assault, Eric charged from behind. She ducked out of the way and we skidded to a halt. Pam came from the side at that instant, knocking Sookie flat on her ass. Sookie's hands began to glow and she shot a blast into Pam's chest! Pam soared through the air and landed in a heap. She quickly got up with a look of curiosity in Sookie's direction.

"Good Sookie, keep going." Niall encouraged her.

I circled around stalking Sookie like she was prey while Eric stalked her from behind and Pam from the side of her. We all charged at once and Sookie started to run. As we chased after her she turned at the last second and set a blast from both hands, one hitting Eric dead in her chest and the other in Pam's direction they both went flying through the air. Eric landing on his feet and Pam landing on her back, I launched myself in Sookie's direction and just as I was about to make impact she reached out grabbed my shoulder and flung me over her shoulder like a rag doll. With little time to be proud of herself, Eric tackled her to the ground and smirked at her. He pinned her arms to her side and let his fangs drop. Just as he was about to pretend to bite her, he was sent flying across the yard. Sookie gasped.

"What the hell did I just do!" She screeched.

"You willed him to get off of you and therefore your power didn't come out of your fingers it came from your whole body which flung him off but it took longer than I wanted it to. If Eric wasn't taunting you, he would have bit you already. Again." Niall stated.

"Very good job Sookie, but I am not going easy on you this time." Eric purred and I couldn't help but laugh internally at his taunting.

Sookie got up brushed her hands off and took a deep breath. She prepared to be attacked again. This time I watched as Eric and Pam would whoosh by her and then retreat taunting Sookie. As they had her heavily distracted I crept up from behind and grabbed her into my arms and as quickly as I had her she was gone and across the yard. "DID SHE JUST FUCKING POP OUT OF MY ARMS!" I growled

"Yes, indeed she did. Continue." Niall said with a flick of his wrist.

Eric charged at the same time as Pam and they both connected with her. Eric going for her legs to take her out and Pam going for her torso, as the impact happened I felt Sookie's pain but as quick as it came it was gone. Sookie had Eric and Pam frozen on the ground. Neither of them able to move, I took that as my opportunity to charge at her but I was greeted with four Sookie's not knowing which to go for I stopped dead in my tracks and pushed pride through our bond. That seemed to distract Sookie enough and the illusions disappeared and I went at her. I knocked her to the ground and leaned over her. I went to lean in to nip her when I was pushed in the shoulder and sent skidding across the lawn.

"Enough." Niall stated. "I am very impressed Sookie, it shouldn't be this easy for you but I want you to practice every night with these three. I want them to attack you in every possible situation they can think of, with swords, daggers, you name it. Next, I want you to hit Godric with your beam. I want to teach you how to heal."

"I can't" She said.

"Yes, you can." Niall said.

"Niall, I looked at him and he got the idea of what I was telling him to do." He shot a blast at me and I toppled to the ground in agony. I felt like I was going to black out and being a vampire we don't black out. I felt Sookie rush to me and her hands were on my chest. It was then that I felt tingling and it started in my chest and spread through my entire body. My little fairy was healing me by just her touch.

"Very good my child." Niall stated. "That is all for tonight. I am sure you are getting tired and I must take my leave. You can continue to practice while I am gone if you would like but I will be back in the morning hours to teach you how to infiltrate dreams and Godric since you are her vampire she will be influencing yours." Niall said simply.

"Of course." I said back to him expecting nothing less.

With a nod of his head he popped out and all of us were left staring at each other. Sookie decided she wanted to go to sleep because she was exhausted. We all told her we were proud of her and then Eric and Pam left us to ourselves. I led my fairy princess up into our bedroom and helped her change into her pajamas. I then stripped down to my boxers and got in bed next to my angel. I pulled her into my side and when the sun rose we were both in slumber.

A/N- min angel is my angel in Swedish. I use a translator so if they ever end up wrong just let me know and I will make adjustments. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


	14. Fae Gifts

A/N—Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I am so glad that many of you enjoyed the first bonding and Sookie's practice fight. As I have said I don't want the Sookie we have all experienced through the books or on the show. She of course will have her stubborn moments and her moments where she is weak but I don't want her to be some helpless woman either. Onto the chapter! R&R I am enjoying the love and of course your suggestions, thoughts, and wisdom are always welcomed it helps me edit what I have and to even get some of the suggestions you make involved in the story. Also all translations will be in parentheses after the sentence is over. I find it difficult to have to wait to the bottom foot notes or to have you all scrolling back and forth to find the meanings of the sentence. This will just make it flow easier for me and I am hoping that you will find it does the same for you! On with it!

Sookie's POV

I bolted straight up as I woke up, I had the weirdest sensation in my chest. I rubbed above my breast in a soothing motion trying to get the feeling to go away with no avail. It was burning and painful and I couldn't pin point the cause of it and it caused me to start to panic.

I went to the bathroom splashed some water on my face and then went down the stairs to get some water. As I was sipping the water the pain started to get worse. I was really starting to panic and it was consuming my entire being. I slipped off the chair and landed with a thud as the blackness started to consume me. I mentally screamed for Godric and everything went black.

Godric's POV

I awoke to the absence of Sookie next to me so I pulled on our bond only to find no response, she was in the house but I couldn't feel her emotions. There was still thirty minutes until dark but I couldn't wait to get to her, I had to make sure she was okay. I reached further into her bond and let my senses go and found her to be in the kitchen. Her pulse sounded slow and her heartbeat was at a slow place as well. It was too slow for comfort and I knew something was wrong. I punched in the combination to unlock the door and knew that I had to be quick so I wouldn't burn. I used my speed and got to Sookie scooping her up and vamping us back to our room.

I dropped my fangs and bit into my wrist putting it to Sookie's mouth. I rubbed her throat to get some of my blood into her but she was still unconscious. I punched the speed dial on my cell for Niall and with him sensing my panic he popped into the room. Niall took in the sight of Sookie and he smiled contently.

"I didn't realize this would happen so quickly, I would have warned her if I had known." He smiled tenderly at my beloved.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I hissed out between my clenched teeth. It was taking all my power to not shield her protectively or attack Niall for looking at my fairy like that.

"She is developing a fae gift. She has three fae gifts she will develop over time. They are rewarded to the fairy the stronger they get. I assumed that she wouldn't develop one so quickly but considering how quick she was to catch onto how to use her inner light and trigger it she was rewarded more quickly."

"Who gives these rewards? I would have assumed you would know considering you're the Prince!" I nearly shouted at him.

"A fairies instinct is what triggers the gift. Sookie determines when she is rewarded by what she shows in her skills. It is not something I am in control of." He said as a matter of fact.

"I see, how long will me beloved be out?" I asked him. I was certain the concerned look on my face was showing Niall how much I cared for his grandchild.

"She should awake soon, once her new power is safely deposited inside of her. She will automatically know what her new gift is and how to use it too." He stated. "While Sookie is out of it I would like to discuss something with you. I know that you of all people have heard of the Ancient Pythoness she is over 2400 years old. She is an immensely powerful vampire and a friend to my kind. She has always kept an eye on Sookie from afar and she has a message for you." I raised my eyebrow at Niall signaling him to continue.

"With first bonds complete and a journey ahead

Keep thy family close and thy friends

When the time shall come you will enter a hall

The sight you shall see won't fright you at all

Be strong and be wise and stand by her side

An ancient story and tale before you time, The Wise one will rise."

Niall had finished her riddle which I had heard was a trait of hers. I had only seen the Ancient Pythoness once before, but she never told anyone anything straight out. You were always given a riddle to figure out and I knew I would need to figure out this one as it seemed dire for Niall to say it. I scribbled down his words so I could show Sookie later.

"Thank you Niall." I bowed my head to him.

The air around him started to shimmer and with an audible *POP* he was gone.

I got Sookie under the covers and at this point the sun had set. I went downstairs to get her a glass of water and cleaned up the water and shattered glass that she had obviously dropped when she had collapsed. I returned and placed the water on the table next to the bed for when she awoke and then I took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a grey wife beater.

I turned my attention to the riddle. The first part was obviously about Sookie and I, we had just completed our first bond last night. The second part was obvious as well. Keep my family close which consisted of Eric, and Pam, and thy friends who would mean Isabel and several of members of my old nest. If this included Sookie's family and friends I would keep them close as well, I would have to ask Niall if he thought that to be logical. The next was obviously something I was going to see in a hall or ballroom or some type of event and it was something that wouldn't scare me but I couldn't put my finger on what the Ancient one meant by this line. My next question was who the hell the Wise one was and what that exactly meant. With my notes scribbled down, I placed the paper in my end table and then got into the bed next to Sookie cradling her to my chest.

Slowly my beloved started to stir and I was so relieved. I kissed her forehead softly as her eyes fluttered open. "Ughhh… what happened?" She moaned.

"You passed out my beloved. Niall popped in to the bedroom after I rushed to get you as soon as I woke and explained to me you were developing a fae gift. It must have over powered your senses so your body shut down for you to adjust. He said you would know what your gift was the moment you awoke." I explained to her.

"I can feel it inside of me Godric, the gift." I smiled at my Sookie.

"What do you feel?" I asked her.

"What can I feel? I'll show you." The air shifted around me and then the next thing Sookie shimmered and turned into a leopard. It was a beautiful snow white leopard.

"Holy fucking shit." I cursed in a hushed tone. "That is amazing Sookie." I said as I stroked her behind her ears and she let out a content purr. The leopard shimmered again and Sookie was back before me but lacking her clothes.

"Crap!" She cussed out flinging the cover over herself and I chuckled at her.

"That's not all though. Godric, Niall said I would develop a fae gift meaning one right? I can feel something else too." I raised an eyebrow at her signaling her to continue to explain.

"Jag alskar dig min vackra vampyr." She whispered and my mouth dropped. (I love you my handsome vampire)

"Har du verkligen bara talar scenska min fe?" I asked her. (Did you really just speak Swedish my fairy?)

"Can you speak any other languages?"

"Ja." She answered me simply in Norweigan. (Yes)

"Dette kan vaere Ganske nyttig for oss" I said. (This could be quite useful for us.)

"If we can communicate in any language and others around us do not understand what we are saying this can be quite useful Sookie. You are able to communicate in tongues this also means that because of being able to use tongues that you can work the elements, just like a witch or sorcerer would." I stated simply.

"How do you know that?" Sookie asked me.

"I have been around for 2,000 years my love. I have researched many things over my years." I smiled at her. "Can you try to make it rain?"

"I can make it rain, at least I feel like I can.. Let's go outside."

She ran to the closet and threw on a pair of panties a bra and some sweats and a tight fitting gray shirt and her flip flops and sprinted down the stairs giddy in excitement. I followed after her curious as to what she could do.

When we got outside I felt Eric and Pam approaching, and then the audible *POP* of Niall reappearing. As we all gathered in the backyard I gave Eric and Pam a crash course on what Sookie could already do and what she was about to try to do. Niall looked as smug as ever and explained she would be able to do that and so much more.

"Sookie, I want you to concentrate on rain drops, what they look like, feel like, and how fast you want them to fall, if you want lightning imagine it, if you want thunder imagine it and then push your light from your body." Niall said.

Sookie's face scrunched up in concentration and I smiled at her. My fairy was so beautiful and I was so genuinely happy she was receiving her fae gifts, especially if they helped protect her and those she loved. I felt a rain drop and just as quick as it came another followed and then another. Soon it was raining in just my backyard and it was a slow and steady fall. Eric and Pam exchanged a look to me both with smirks on their face.

"Now picture the whole town Sookie. Spread the rain, push it from your body and let it rain over the town." Niall said softly.

She opened her eyes this time and raised both her hands straight up in front of her then slowly spread them out from her body and as she did the rain spread out also. I flew up into the air a little bit and then looked straight ahead. The rain was spread out as far as I could see and that was saying something with my seeing distance.

"Now change the rain to snow." Niall commanded.

"Sookie stared at the drops and slowly they started to freeze over turning into tiny snowflakes." A smile took over her face.

"Beautifully done Sookie! Now I want you to try to hold the element while striking an attack." Niall said.

Niall glanced at Eric, Pam, and me and we all knew that was our cue. We each took turns stalking her and striking out only to be blast by her light and shot across the lawn. Her element wavered quite a few times but soon the snow was coming down steady never faltering and she was concentrated on her fight with us. I took my turn to strike and just as she was about to send her bolt at me, Eric struck from behind bringing her down. I struck too and between us both we had her pinned. The next thing to happen had me awestruck, a bolt of lightning came slamming down next to us and we launched away from her scared that we would be burnt.

We practiced for several hours and then decided to call it a night with practicing. Our little group went inside and we dried off and everyone changed clothes. I had made sure when I bought the house to stock clothes for not only Sookie but for Eric and Pam as well. Niall had the abilitity to pop new clothes on, so he did just that. We all made our way to the living room after Sookie retrieved water for Niall and herself. We positioned ourselves around the living room and finally made some decisions regarding Queen Sophie Anne. Sookie was well in control of her powers so we felt comfortable with making a plan to take the Queen out. Eric owed her fealty because he lived in Louisiana but because I had just moved to this state I didn't owe her anything.

We decided the higher the numbers we had on our side, the more of a chance we could have in overthrowing the Queen. Eric would make some phone calls as I would make some calls to the old members of my nest and we would regroup tomorrow night and see who we could gather as well as ask anyone we gathered to meet at Fangtasia two nights from now at 1AM. We would then confirm our plan and precede it into action the following night.

Sookie and I bid goodnight to Eric and Pam as well as Niall and made our way to the bedroom. With an hour before dawn, I showed her how much I wanted her and cherished her very being until the sun claimed me and she was well spent and snuggled into my side.


	15. The Shifter

A/N- As I am posting Chapters back to back so I don't have any reviews for the last Chapter but I seriously hope you enjoyed it. I did some research on fairies and that's how I learned that it is believed they receive certain gifts such as tongues and being able to control the elements like a witch or sorcerer. There is more of my research that I will be including in the future chapters and I hope you enjoy it. I of course used a translator again so if anyone notices something that is wrong please let me know and I will adjust. I hope the story isn't moving too quickly for you all but I just want to get the QSA part over with and get more heavily involved to their next obstacle. This story is far from over and I hope you guys are willing to stick it out with me! R&R!

Sookie's POV

I awoke with my strong mans arms wrapped around me. He had spent the hour before sunrise that we had thoroughly exploring my body. I had a dull ache in my woman parts but the smile I had on my face right now because of him was worth every ache in the world. I laid a kiss to his forehead and told him that I loved him although I knew I wouldn't receive a response.

I proceeded to go through my morning routine of showering, changing into an outfit for the day and making my way down for breakfast. I was so hungry this morning so I made some bacon, eggs, and toast and then I had some orange juice. After my miniature feast I cleaned everything up and then went back up to Godric's room.

I decided that I was quickly running out of clean panties and bra sets because Godric insisted on always ripping them so I set to doing the laundry. After gathering all the laundry and starting the load I realized I really didn't have that many panty sets left at all, so I decided to go out and grab some. Godric had told me last night before after Pam, Eric, and Niall left where he kept his car keys and told me if I ever wanted to go to the stores or anything to feel free to use his car. While I was okay with buying my clothes at Walmart, Godric didn't want that for me and after a heated debate before we went up to his room last night to "make up" I had finally caved in. I told him I would indeed run whatever business he decided to open during the day because I didn't want to be a kept woman and wanted to earn my own money. He insisted he wasn't trying to make me seem as a kept woman but he wanted me to have name brand because I deserved it and the name brands looked wonderful on me. While I figured he was just saying it to get me to cave in, I had a plan of my own. Once I started to have an income again I would be paying him back, he just didn't know it yet. I smirked to myself.

I walked over to the door leading to the garage and I grabbed a set of keys. As I entered the code to the garage I could only imagine what cars I would find and of course when I did open it my suspicions were accurate. He had a Mazeratti, a Mercedes, a BMW, and a Cadillac Escalade. None of his vehicles were subtle to I decided to take the M3 BMW convertible. At least if I was going to be in an expensive car I could drop down the convertible top and soak in the rays of the day. I locked the house up along with the garage and gate and pulled onto the road.

I made my way to the Shreveport mall. I knew they would have some "name brand" clothing items Godric would like. Of course it was still Shreveport, so they didn't have a ton of designer stores but a specific few were in the mall. A Saks Fifth Avenue was one store. I also knew they had a Fendi store, and a Jimmy Choo outlet. I would see what else they had once I got there but I knew for one thing that Pam would be in her glory. She was a designer Queen!

It took me about twenty minutes to get into the mall parking garage and make my way inside. I had Godric's Black Amex card which he told me "had no limit, so please feel free" my vampire was very persistent. I made my way inside and went to the directory board so I knew where everything was. Once I was sure I knew where to go I went straight to Victoria Secrets. I made my way inside and started to look around the tables. Shortly after I had walked in and started looking a woman came over to me to ask if I needed any help. I politely declined and continued to browse. By the time I had made my way up to the register I felt guilty. I had at least twenty bras with the matching panties. I also had bought a few lingerie items which were either silk or lace in a few different colors. I also grabbed a few sweat outfits from the PINK sections and a few velour outfits also from the PINK section. The staff member at the counter rung everything up and folded everything neatly into bags. I produced Godric's credit card and the woman took it and swiped it through. The register printed the receipt seconds later and she handed me a pen. "If you could just sign here Mrs. Hayes, then you can be on your way." She pushed the duplicate to me and handed me a pen. Just as I was about to correct her I decided to hell with it, you weren't suppose to have anyone's card but your own and I didn't feel like getting arrested so I signed the signature "_Sookie Hayes_" pushed the pen and paper back to her and grabbed my copy and bag and was out the door.

I decided to hit Saks next knowing I definitely was going to need a few new dresses, jeans and tops because Godric likes to rip those off too and if I didn't show back up with something designer he would flip out. I walked in and was greeted by a man that was in his early twenty in a black suit. "Welcome to Saks ma'am. How may I help you?" I answered him as if it wasn't my first time in the store and as if I was completely overwhelmed but I was. "I need some new dresses, a few pairs of jeans, and a few tops, maybe one or two pairs of shoes." I responded.

After an hour of the man showing me different options and me trying them on I had five beautiful dresses, I had a beautiful floor length gown with a train, I had ten pairs of jeans, ten tops, and five pairs of different heels. He proceeded to gather them at the register and ring them up and once again I signed the signature "Sookie Hayes" I could get used to signing that. After realizing I had already spent way more then I should have I made one last stop. I walked into the Fendi store because I wanted a pair of sunglasses. Little did I know I would walk out with four pairs of sunglasses and a bracelet with dangling gems, one was a sun charm and one had a moon, the symbolization called to me and I had to have it because it reminded me so much of Godric and myself.

As I walked out with my arms full of my purchases I made my way to the parking garage. I popped the trunk and put my bags in and that's where it hit me. I felt the wavy signal of the brain patterns of four weres and they were closing in quickly. I guess now was as good of a time as any to use my new abilities. I turned on my heels and just as I did, a were lounged for me. I shot a blast out and it landed at a heap at my feet. I could feel the next approaching behind me and ducked just as the wolf tried to jump at me. It landing on all fours and then growled as it tried to attack again. I shot a blast at it and once again the were landed at a heap and shifted back into a woman. I could only sense two others and not being able to see them fully I decided now was the time to use the gift I had been given and use the elements to m advantage. I called upon the rain and then the lightning and soon the parking garage was lit up with lightning bolts. I heard the yelp before I saw a wolf fall from where he was hidden five cars down. That meant there was one left and I could feel its anger pouring from it. I saw it shoot out behind the cars and leap in the air to grasp me and I shot a blast to the dead center of its chest while it was in the air. It fell motionless less than twenty feet from me and I sent out one more scan checking for brain patterns. When I found none I grabbed my phone out of my purse calling Godric.

"Sookie, I felt you panic for a second and then it was gone just as quick are you okay." He said as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'm okay. I am at the Shreveport mall. I was putting my bags in the car as I heard the brain wave patterns of four weres. I think they're all dead but I can't leave them here. Can you please come here? Quickly? I'm in the parking garage it is only a matter of time before someone comes out to get their car and sees four naked people in the freakin parking lot!" I shrieked.

"I'm on my way Sook. Stay put and stay on guard obviously they were sent for a reason. Leave your senses so you can feel any danger coming. I'm already on my way to you."

Sookie's POV

I sat impatiently on the trunk of the car for what seemed like forever but was probably only ten minutes. I saw Godric walking at a human pace from the opposite side of the garage probably so that I didn't send a bolt at him. Once he saw me acknowledge his presence he vamped over to me, shortly after Eric vamped in and then Pam drove in with a minivan.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he ran his hands all over me to assure I was in one piece.

"Yes I am fine" I gulped. "Are they all dead?"

"Nope! One is breathing. I say we bring him back to Fangtasia so when he comes to we can question him as Sookie reads him. The rest of them are dead. Pam lets load them into the van dispose of them properly and meet at Fangtasia." Eric stated.

"Yes, Master." Pam spoke and then was dragging the deceased were's into the van. Once they were loaded in the back, Pam was pulling back.

Godric pulled me into his embrace and Eric placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you are okay Sookie." Eric stated.

"Thank you Eric, and thank you for coming." He nodded his head as a "you're welcome".

"See you both shortly" he said as he hauled up the knocked out wolf throwing him over his shoulder and vamping off to Fangtasia.

"I am so glad you're alright my beloved." Godric whispered into my hair as he held my close.

"Can we go though? I feel like that was only the start of whatever is going on." I said timidly.

"Of course my love let me drive." I handed the keys to him and climbed into the passenger seat.

Over the ten minute drive I explained to him that I went shopping today for new clothes and I even went a litter over board and spent way more of his money then I should have and that I was thinking of returning some of the items until I could afford myself. Of course he insisted that it was absolutely fine and that he wanted me to show him the moment we got home and I eventually ended up caving in and agreeing with him.

If I was so easy to persuade to buy things I would never normally buy I didn't want to know what else Godric could sweet talk me into doing. Godric explained to me that he made some calls at first dark on his way to me to Isabel, Stan, and several members of his old nest, and that Eric had made several calls of his own. They were all meeting us at Fangtasia around 1AM and he said he wasn't sure it was wise if we were to reveal myself as a fae. As much as I wanted to agree, I really didn't think any of them would take me on if they knew my actual abilities and after discussing it for several minutes Godric finally agreed. We would leave out the details of me just getting my abilities and make it seem as if I have had them forever and remind them that through my heritage I am a Princess of the Fairy Realm.

We pulled into the employee entrance of Fangtasia and walked to the door. Eric must have sensed it was Godric because Pam immediately opened the door ushering us inside. Once we sat I questioned Eric, "Where is the were?" I looked at him.

"He is currently in the cell in my basement. He isn't going anywhere trust me. Whenever you guys are ready to question him we can head down."

"I am as ready as I will ever be. Besides I would like to know if they are involved with the Queen because apparently a lot of people want me dead. I would like to know their intentions." I squared my shoulders perfectly and put on my poker face. Godric laced his fingers through mine and we all headed down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I was full of relief. The stair case was pitch black and maybe they could see, but I sure as hell couldn't see a thing. Eric flicked on a dull light and then a few more and slowly the area was illuminated with dull light. Eric and Godric walked over to the cell and Pam produced the key to unlock it. Eric and Godric hauled the man up who was now conscious and threw him down into a chair with Eric pinning him to the seat. Godric returned to my side as Pam placed another chair in front of the man. I sat in the chair neatly and lowered my mental shields.

"Who sent you?" I went straight to work.

_I'm not telling her a god damn thing. Queen Sophie Anne would kill me without a second thought or she would withhold blood from me for who knows how long._

"Queen Sophie Anne is giving you her blood?" I asked him.

_How the fuck did she know that? This fucking bitch, I'll kill her. I just need my fix that's all I need is to get out of here let the Queen know that she has two of the oldest vampires on her side to defend her and get the blood._

"He is working for the Queen. She has been giving him and god knows who else her blood. He wants to be able to go back to her and let her know I have two of the oldest vampires on m side to defend me." I stated to our group.

"What's your name?" He didn't respond anymore so I dug through his head and found his name to be Emanuel. Everything else was blank because of his species I couldn't get in any further.

"Listen to me Emanuel. You won't be telling the Queen anything. I won't allow you to do that." I looked to Eric, Pam, and Godric, he is blank. I can't get into his mind any further."

"I'll take it from here." Godric said. "You may want to go back up to the bar area Sookie." He stated.

"I am fine Godric, I know fully what you're capable of and this man tried to kill me. If you didn't realize I killed three of his fellow friends." I smirked. My Gran would roll in her grave if she knew that I was satisfied because I had killed three men to protect myself. Granted they weren't all men but that didn't make what I did right even though it made me feel good to know I could protect myself and granted end their lives if they were persistent on ending mine.

I watched Godric, Eric, and Pam all rough the were up. They punched him, kicked him several times, and it eventually started to frustrate me. "Will you guys just do it already?" I yelled and with that Godric snapped the guys neck and Pam pulled it clear off.

"Fucking shifter." Pam spat. "Got his nasty ass blood on my Prada pumps!" she hissed.

I couldn't contain the laugh that came out of my mouth and then I was in a fit of giggles. Tears were rolling down my face and I was doubled over laughing. "I'm sorry but your face is priceless." I continued to laugh and Godric looked amused. I eventually composed myself as I went up the steps in the middle of Godric, Eric, and Pam.

When we got into the bar section Isabel called to let Godric know that they were ten minutes away. While we waited Godric got me a drink and we all sat in a booth waiting for whoever was going to show up. After a few minutes of waiting Godric vamped to the door and opened it. He ushered everyone inside.

I was introduced to several members of Godric's old nest. I was introduced to, Abe, Leila, Donovan, and Christian. I already knew Isabel and Stan so I greeted them as well. Eric's group was also here and he introduced us to Brent, Phil, Rita, Teddy, and Paris. I counted all of us up and that meant we had fifteen people already willing to fight and each of them had several people who would be here tomorrow evening when we finished calculating we had over 80 vampires willing to fight on our side including us. Everyone wanted Queen Sophie Anne overthrown so that was a definite plus. We went over our plan to invade the Queen's mansion several times. Splitting everyone into groups we had twenty going through the front, twenty through the back and then one more wave of forty to breech the entrance after we got in. Of course I would be staying with Godric, Eric, Pam, Isabel, Stan, Donovan, Christian, Abe, Leila, Brent, Phil, Rita, Teddy, and Paris and whoever else made it into our group. To say I trusted that we would be fine in the end was an understatement but of course I still feared for any causalities we would have and that was the last thing I wanted was to lose anyone.

After deciding that some of the group would stay with us and part would stay with Eric, we wrapped up our meeting and then all parted ways. When we reached Godric's house I was exhausted and there was still four hours before dawn. Godric insisted I rest so he stayed with me until I fell asleep and told me once I did he was going to speak with the rest of the group here and then join me before sunrise. I nodded my head in agreement and was out cold quickly after.


End file.
